


Worry Knot

by Shi_Toyu



Series: Of Mischief and Metal [12]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Deal with a Devil, Domestic Fluff, Elf Culture & Customs, Elf Sex, Elves, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, Healing, Healthy Relationships, Hope vs. Despair, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Magic, Magical Bond, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painkillers, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Surgery, The Nine Realms, Threesome - M/M/M, Vacation, kind of, no violence, Álfheimr | Alfheim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: Tony, James, and Loki go on a little trip.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know it's been a while. Work's been giving me grief as far as time goes, much as I love it. Don't expect the smut to start until chapter 4!

Tony could see the pain Loki and James were going through on his behalf and he _hated_ it. None of this was supposed to happen. He’d known that James’ game of hide and seek with Steve couldn’t last forever, but he’d hoped it would end when James was ready to face his past, not with Steve busting down the door to Tony’s lab.

Now the team was a mess, _Tony_ was a mess, Loki was pissed, and James was following the genius around the tower like a foul-tempered guard dog. Hell, Bruce still rumbled his discontent anytime Steve or Natasha got too close to Tony. He didn’t have to worry about that with Clint, as the archer was giving Tony as much space as possible without actually moving out of the tower. (Not that he hadn’t tried. Tony had just firmly put his foot down on that particular issue.) Really, they needed to sit down and have a conversation about the whole thing, but Clint was being his slippery self. It was like he didn’t want to be forgiven.

So, for the time being, Tony would focus on his lovers. He’d fallen apart a bit, he was man enough to admit, but it was long-past time to pull himself back together and get his priorities straight. Not more wallowing. Tony was a fixer and it was time he fixed this.

It wasn’t hard to get James and Loki together. All he really had to do was head up to the penthouse. Their worry for him manifested in them spending every bit of time with him they could get. Loki still had his business off-world that kept him away, but he’d been trying to keep even that to a minimum. Tony didn’t need to keep holding him back.

James was already in the penthouse when Tony arrived, making a sandwich in the kitchen. Wordlessly, he laid out the ingredients for two more. As soon as Tony was close enough, he pulled the genius into a hug and pressed a kiss into his hair.

“You’ve come up early,” he observed.

Tony just leaned forward to savor the contact.

“I missed you two.”

The sandwich-making was quickly abandoned in favor of James scooping Tony up off his feet and carrying him to the couch for optimal cuddling. Tony settled in with a pleased hum.

“My, don’t we look comfortable?”

Tony beamed at the sound of Loki’s voice and twisted around to give the god an approving look. He was especially delighted to see the sandwiches in Loki’s possession.

“Why don’t you join us and find out? You don’t have anything else to take care of?”

James and Tony shuffled so that Loki could sit with them, Tony now bracketed on either side and feeling quite pleased by it. The sandwiches were placed on the coffee table in front of them.

“I have concluded all that I can for the moment,” Loki said with a sigh. “There is only so long I can remain on Muspelheim at any given time. Their realm is… inhospitable to me.”

Tony smirked.

“The environment or the people?”

Loki slipped long fingers into Tony’s hair to scratch lightly at his scalp.

“Both, actually.”

“Were you harmed?” James demanded, gaze raking over Loki’s form in search of a previously-unnoticed wound.

Loki reached across Tony to draw the soldier in for a kiss.

“Fear not, love, I have returned unscathed. None knew I was even there.”

James gave a satisfied nod as he leaned back to his side of the couch. One ankle, though, was still hooked around Loki’s own. Tony couldn’t suppress his grin.

“You seem pleased,” Loki said, clever fingers playing with the shell of Tony’s ear and making him tilt his head closer. “Has something happened to make you so?”

“You mean besides being cuddled by two gorgeous men who would do anything for me?”

Loki scoffed.

“Please, Anthony, don’t be foolish. I am a _god_ who would do anything for you.”

Damn, but Tony loved these two. James’ arms wrapped around him from behind as if in agreement.

“Myshka is of great importance to us both. You will always be safe with us.”

Tony bit his lip, suddenly feeling guilty.

“You know,” he murmured, “most days I can’t even believe how impossibly lucky I am. I love you, both of you, and the thought that I’m causing the two of you pain is _awful_ to me.”

James scowled, looking a bit confused, but Loki followed Tony’s line of thinking perfectly.

“You should never feel poorly because we worry for you,” he insisted gently. “It is a sign of our affections.”

“And it means a lot to me that you bother to worry at all. It’s just… I can see the toll all this is taking on the two of you and I hate it.”

“It is nothing,” James said, deadly serious as only an assassin ever truly could be. “I am unused to even having the capacity to worry,” he admitted. “With HYDRA, there was only the mission. I strategized and led teams, calculated risk, but there was never worry. Consider it a marvel of the freedom you and Loki gave me that I am able to worry at all.”

They were all hopeless saps, Tony decided. If they weren’t meant for each other, he’d eat the Iron Man armor.

“Still, I don’t want to be the cause of any more grief for you two. I know you want me to leave the team, that it’s not safe for me here, but I don’t know if I can do that. I _am_ an Avenger. At the same time, I don’t trust them the way I used to. I’m not sure I’ll ever be able to again. I need time, and space, to get my head on straight,” he sighed. “I need a vacation.”

Loki pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Is that your way of giving us permission to whisk you away?”

It was said teasingly, but Tony could hear the plea underneath Loki’s words, the desperation to remove his lovers from danger. It hadn’t been Tony’s plan, but…

“A planned whisking,” he clarified. He wanted to make sure all expectations were set accordingly. “And you’ll have to bring me back when I ask to. I mean, three weeks, tops, or the media will start thinking I’ve been kidnapped again and stocks will plummet.”

Loki lifted one of Tony’s hands to kiss his knuckles.

“You have my word.”

James nuzzled Tony’s cheek from the other side.

“Where do you want to go?”

Tony tilted his head to kiss James, enjoying the contact.

“I thought I’d let you two pick,” he said when they separated. “Surprise me.”

Loki grinned.

“Are we limited to destinations upon this realm, love?”

Tony’s grin threatened to split his cheeks.

“Fuck no, you aren’t. Just maybe let’s avoid Muspel-whatsit.”

“Muspelheim,” the god corrected, looking like the cat that’d gotten the canary, “and I believe that can be arranged.”

“Alfheim?” James suggested, tone hopeful.

Tony’s grin only grew. James always listened avidly to all of Loki’s stories involving the elves. Judging by the soft look in his eyes, Loki understood the soldier’s desires well.

“If that is what you wish, love.”

“Sweet,” Tony cheered. “Vacation to the land of the Light Elves. I’ll make the arrangements with Pepper.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper makes arrangements for Tony's travels.

Tony didn’t take many vacations. With everything he was involved in, he hardly had the time. To be fair, he hardly ever had the desire either. If Tony didn’t have six million things going on, he just didn’t know what to do with himself. It was how his brain worked. So, when Tony’d asked Pepper to clear his schedule for three weeks at the earliest convenience, she hadn’t given him the chance to think twice about it.

“That was… disturbingly fast,” he admitted, making Pepper beam.

She loved her boss. She really did. If he wanted to take a private vacation with his ex-assassin, super soldier boyfriend, Pepper was going to make damn sure he wouldn’t be disturbed during it. Besides, she’d feel better having him out of the tower and away from his ‘team’ for a while. She was still pissed at them for what had happened. Storming the tower with Rhodey had done little to ease that anger, especially since Tony had spent the entire conversation trying to defend their actions, like Pepper couldn’t see the dark bruises around his wrists.

“You’re offering me a chance to have you out of my hair for three weeks. Call me highly motivated.”

He snorted, and the sound brought a smile to her face. Tony had been… subdued the past few weeks and it just didn’t sit well with her. The genius was always so full of life and energy that anything less just felt wrong. Whatever reservations she felt about James’ past, she would set them aside as long as he kept a smile on Tony’s face.

“I should have known you had ulterior motives,” the genius teased her right back. “I’ll do you one better, though. No scandals while I’m gone.”

Pepper couldn’t help the indelicate snort that escaped her.

“Oh, please, Tony. Don’t make promises you can’t keep. I’ve already called the PR team and given them the heads up.”

“I’m serious, Pep,” Tony protested with a smile. “James and I just want some time to ourselves.”

He had that look on his face that he got every time he talked about his boyfriend. Pepper may not have known about the relationship for long, but it never failed to make her want to start ordering him a stockpile of wedding magazines. She’d bet her entire shoe collection it was only a matter of time. Maybe she should get in touch with Giovani and have him start designing some rings.

“Well, I hope you’re going to Antarctica, then,” she said instead of spewing her romantic emotions all over the office. “I’m not even sure that’s remote enough to avoid the tabloids.”

“Not to worry,” Tony told her with a wink. “I’ve got a plan.”

“That does absolutely nothing to make me not worry. That makes me worry _more_.”

Nevertheless, Pepper was shooing her friend from her office less than a minute later. She was happy for Tony, truly, but she still had a company to run. Despite giving him the all-clear, there was still plenty to be done to ensure Tony and James wouldn’t be disturbed on their trip. She had SI handled, but the company wasn’t the only player on the field. Pepper waited until Tony was out of the room and headed back upstairs before picking up her phone and making the call.

“This is Clint.”

“Agent Barton,” Pepper greeted him with a pleasantry she didn’t feel, “you said you’d do whatever it took to make things up to Tony. Was that true?”

She could just imagine his spine straightening as he stood at attention.

“What do you need?”

No nonsense, straight to the point. Pepper liked that. She hoped the archer was as sorry as he said he was. The fact that he had been the one to call Pepper and Rhodey when all of this had happened in the first place certainly gave him points in his favor. She would be watching to see if he got to keep them.

“I’m sure you’ve already heard about Tony’s trip.”

“Yeah. He told the team he wouldn’t be available.”

“And how did that go over?”

There was a brief pause as Clint doubtlessly weighed his words carefully. Smart man.

“There wasn’t a problem,” he finally settled on. “There are some adjustments that’ll need to be made tactically if anything happens while he’s gone, but we’ll be able to handle it.”

Thor was visiting from Asgard still, Pepper remembered. He would be able to cover the role of providing air support as needed.

“I had hoped there wouldn’t be an issue,” Pepper said approvingly. “But your team isn’t the only place I expect issues to come from.”

“SHIELD,” Clint acknowledged. “They’re not great at respecting boundaries.”

It was probably as close as he could come to admitting they’d try to drag Tony back at the first sign of trouble.

“I’m interested in encouraging them to respect these.”

“I never thought I’d say this, but Tony and Fury actually have a lot in common, far more than either would like to admit. The more you tell Fury he can’t do something, the more he’s going to want to do it.”

“So what do you suggest?”

“For now? Nothing. I’ll keep an eye on SHIELD and make sure they aren’t about to do anything we’ll all regret and let you know if I hear anything.”

“I’m not sure if I want to just blindly place my trust in you, especially not where SHIELD is concerned.”

There was a moment’s pause, but it was more resigned than surprised.

“That’s fair,” Barton concluded, “and I don’t blame you.”

Pepper smiled to herself. Of any of them, she would be most likely to forgive Barton.

“I just want you to be fully aware of what’s on the line,” she informed him. “My trust has already been broken once. Don’t break it again.”

“I won’t,” he hastily promised. “Tony is, was, my friend. I never wanted to hurt him.”

Pepper bit back the sharp retort that threatened to fly free. She was trying to mend bridges here, for Tony’s sake, not burn them further.

“He says you’ve been avoiding him,” she said instead, voice as gentle as she could make it in the circumstances.

“He shouldn’t have to see me, shouldn’t have to see _any_ of us. He’s just-He’s too _good_. We don’t deserve to get to keep that, no matter how much we want to.”

“You should talk to him,” Pepper urged, “once he’s back from his trip. The two of you should sit down and talk. If he’s noticed you’re avoiding him, it means he’s been looking for you. He wants to talk.”

“Maybe,” Clint didn’t quite agree. “We’ll see how he feels when he gets back.”

It was clear Clint wasn’t expecting him to come back, at least not to come back and rejoin the team.

“You shouldn’t underestimate him,” Pepper chided.

“I would’ve thought you’d be all sorts of gung-ho to get him away from us. Rhodes is.”

“Colonel Rhodes has a bit more of a temper than I do, and he’s more protective of Tony. We both are, but Rhodey remembers when Tony was a 14-year-old scrap lost at MIT. Sometimes he forgets.”

“Forgets?”

“Tony is going to do whatever he damn well wants, no matter what anyone else thinks. He’s adult enough to make his own decisions and he has for years. As his friends, it’s our job to support him.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys take a long distance flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So work is still kicking my ass. Waiting for things to settle down. Hopefully I'll have more time to write soon!

James and Tony met up with Loki in Switzerland. They’d gotten themselves photographed hurrying through the airport to ‘avoid’ reporters and then headed straight to the Stark family vacation home. They didn’t want to delay their leaving any longer than necessary. Loki’s welcoming smile made it all worth it.

“Finally,” Tony breathed, greeting Loki with a kiss. “Sorry we’re late.”

Loki waved off his concerns.

“I would face far greater threats to be alone with the both of you than the suspect scheduling of your realm’s air transportation.”

 _“It’s a private_ jet,” Tony bemoaned. “It’s supposed to be better about this sort of thing than commercial flights.”

James snorted with a crooked grin.

“You control the airplane, not the airport. Or customs.”

That brought a scowl to Tony’s face.

“Unbelievable. I can’t believe they wanted to _detain_ you over your _arm_. We specifically cleared the trip with the government here just to avoid that sort of thing.”

Loki was instantly on alert, but James shrugged the whole thing off.

“I’m pretty sure they just wanted the excuse to keep you around, myshka.”

There had been autograph requests from several of the agents, after all. There’d even been a couple who’d requested James’ autograph. His history as Bucky Barnes wasn’t quite as big a thing over here in Europe, but apparently, he still had his share of fans. It seemed strange, really, largely because James still didn’t _feel_ like Bucky Barnes. Whatever Loki had done to break through the barrier and merge Bucky with the Winter Soldier, it’d left neither of them quite what they used to be. His memories didn’t have the same emotional attachment they had before. Even if he remembered them, he didn’t _care_ the same way.

“Doesn’t matter,” Tony continued, oblivious to James’ introspection. “I will be having _words_ with the prime minister over this.”

Loki’s lips quirked in amusement.

“Shall we delay our own departure a while longer, then? I would so hate to deprive you of the opportunity to tear asunder one of the paltry leaders of your realm.”

Tony sent his lover a shrewd glare and James wrapped his arms around the genius to forestall his retort.

“I want to see Alfheim,” he said simply, and that was the end of that.

Loki led them down into the wine cellar of the manor where a large space had been cleared and runes and designs had been drawn on the floor in what appeared to be black chalk. Their luggage had been left upstairs, everything they would need already safely tucked away in one of Loki’s secret dimensions. The god directed them to stand in the center of the design.

“It will take more energy for me to transport several individuals than it would were I to go alone,” he reminded them, “and it will require all of my attention. Do _not_ lose contact with me until we are upon Alfheim. Time and space are odd between the realms and it does not behave in any way that would make sense to you or even I. It would be nigh impossible for me to reclaim you.”

They’d had this conversation several times already but neither James nor Tony protested having it again. Loki’s trepidation and fear of losing either of them made it impossible to make light of the situation, even if they had wanted to. James reached out to take Loki’s hand with his own, fingers curling securely around porcelain skin.

“We won’t let go,” he swore, meeting Loki’s gaze easily. “There is no force in all the realms that could make us.”

Loki nodded sharply, though he was not fully eased. James doubted he could be. Tony sidled up from the opposite direction to take Loki’s other hand.

“Yep,” he agreed happily. “You’re stuck with us. Too late to get away now.”

“As if I had any desire to,” Loki said before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. “Very well. Let us begin.”

.

Alfheim was _beautiful_. James couldn’t stop looking around them. Loki was still resting before they went any farther, sitting on the ground with Tony and tearing into a loaf of bread and some dried meat. They were in the middle of a field, tall grass waving gently in the breeze. What looked like it could be a dense forest sat far off in the distance. There were no settlements or structures that James could see. Still, it was _beautiful_.

He’d never gotten out in nature much growing up, what with living in New York and being poorer than dirt. In an economy struggling just to get by, his family didn’t have much time for vacations, much less the funds. James hadn’t been all that interested in nature, either, and the war hadn’t changed that. He’d never taken the time to appreciate the landscape of Europe, except for those two weeks at the villa in France. This wasn’t like that, though. James felt like he could stare at this place forever.

It wasn’t just that the colors seemed so much deeper and more vibrant here, though they did. It was like every blade of grass had layers and if he stared at them long enough, the secrets of the universe might be revealed to him. No matter how long he looked, something new appeared.

“It is a beautiful, fascinating world, is it not?” Loki asked.

James couldn’t even tear his eyes away long enough to look at his lover.

“I’ve never seen anything like it,” he said, like that was any surprise at all.

Earth certainly didn’t have any places that could compare to this.

“Welcome to the Cor Caan region of the Tandari Plains,” the god said with a sweeping gesture of his hand. “It was here that I spent several decades in my youth learning to refine and strengthen my magical abilities. They are some of my fondest memories.”

James and Tony shared a look before Tony shuffled closer to the god and cuddled up to his side.

“Thank you,” he murmured gently, “for sharing this place with us.”

Loki graced them with a soft smile that had James joining his lovers on the ground and wrapping his arms around them from behind. He never wanted to let them go. Not for anything.

“There is not much of my youth I wish to remember, few things from my past that I cherish instead of reviling,” Loki confessed, though it was not news to his lovers. “This place has been nothing but brightness to me, though. There is no place I would wish to share with you more. It is precious to me, as are the both of you.”

“High praise from Loki Silvertongue,” a voice spoke unexpectedly, setting James to full alert. A knife slid easily into his hand as he adjusted to face the unknown woman. “You flatter us with your words.”

She was not large of stature, but she certainly had the bearing of a warrior. Her fine features were as sharp as her gaze. Her eyes were clear and intelligent as she watched them.

“Miiran,” Loki greeted warmly, rising. He executed a complex series of hand gestures in greeting. “Great is my luck.”

“As is mine, that your journey back was a safe one.”

“Allow me to present my companions, James Barnes, a renowned warrior of Midgard, and Anthony Stark, a chief among his people.”

James slipped the knife away.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Tony greeted.

“This is Miiran of Cor Caan,” Loki introduced. “She is a shaman and the one who taught me much of what I know. She has generously offered to shelter us among her tribe.”

Miiran dipped her head in acknowledgment.

“Come, you must be hungry. The elders have prepared a stew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to PeaceHeather for loaning me Miiran! If you haven't read her stuff, you should!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty McSmutsmut: The Beginning

Elven society was fascinating. It wasn’t exactly Tony’s cup of tea, a bit too rustic for his tastes, but still fascinating. Mostly he enjoyed how much his lovers clearly enjoyed it, but there were upsides for him as well. Their entire first day, Tony had spent his time being plied with food while he chatted with the clan elders about various traditions and the differences between Elven and Midgardian society.

James had joined him for a while, silently allowing several children to weave beads and charms into his hair, before joining a hunting party tasked with bringing home dinner. Loki stuck around the camp, conversing with Miiran and taking sips of something Tony was pretty-extra-sure wasn’t water. When James returned several hours later with the hunting group and a dead boar-like creature draped over his shoulder. Tony was also pretty-extra-sure he wasn’t the only one whose libido was affected. He excused himself quickly to bee-line toward his lover, Loki not far behind.

“Drop the alien pig,” he demanded. “Then get to our tent so I can drop your pants.”

Loki chuckled darkly, so close behind him that Tony could feel the tickle of his breath against the back of his neck.

 _“_ If you are feeling impatient, I am sure they wouldn’t mind a show.”

His emerald eyes sparkled and his lips were curled into a smirk that promised wicked things. James’ gaze darted between them, pupils dilated.

“I promised I’d skin it in exchange for the hide.”

An arm snuck around Tony’s waist and pulled him flush against Loki’s chest. He could feel an unmistakable bulge pressed against him.

“Well,” Loki said reasonably, “I suggest you hurry, then. Take too long and we may be tempted to start without you.”

With that, the god proceeded to lift Tony _with one arm_ and settle him over his own shoulder. The genius had a hard time biting back his moan. God, how had he managed to get so lucky as to score _two_ lovers who could manhandle him so easily?

“I’ll meet you there,” James agreed, voice rough.

Tony was pretty sure Miiran’s people would have never seen an alien pig butchered so quickly. He wiggled around a bit on Loki’s shoulder.

“Just make sure you wash your hands first. Giving me flashbacks of Carrie is decidedly _not_ sexy.”

Loki turned on his heel to head for their tent before James could even respond. Tony grinned and waved, meaning he was also treated to the sight of James all but throwing the beast to the ground and going at it with a knife the length of Tony’s forearm. It was definitely far less sexy than the manhandling and Tony silently thanked his libido for not being _that_ messed up. He also gave a cheerful wave goodbye to the village elders he’d previously been talking to.

Loki deposited him gently on the pile of cushions and mats that made up the floor of their vacation home, a canvas tent about twelve feet in diameter. Clever fingers snuck under his shirt to dance across his skin as Loki’s lips attached themselves to his own. Tony pushed his hips up, seeking friction, and he whined when it was denied to him.

“Not yet, my sweet,” Loki promised him. “Today you must wait.”

Tony whined again, knowing without a doubt that Loki didn’t just mean he’d have to wait until James got there.

“You’re evil,” he protested, but Loki only chuckled, coaxing him into a sitting position so the god could remove his shirt.

“Well, I _am_ a supervillain, as your world has dubbed me. Is it really such a surprise?”

Cool thumbs ghosted over Tony’s nipples and he shivered, biting his lip to hold in a groan. Loki chuckled before leaning in to kiss Tony again.

“Don’t worry,” he purred into Tony’s ear. “I promise you’ll enjoy it.”

As if that had ever been in question. Tony knew he was about to face the sweetest torture in all of the Nine Realms. It wasn’t the first time he and Loki had played this game. It never failed to reduce the genius to a begging, incomprehensible mess. Even better, it was a kind of mental bondage that didn’t set off any of James’ triggers so he was able to enjoy it just as well as they were. Loki and James definitely shared a fondness for listening to Tony beg. Or maybe he was just that good at it. Either way, it was a double-edged sword as Tony often wouldn’t get whatever he was begging for just so the other two could hear him beg _more._

“I know you said the elves are really open-minded, and they have all those festivals with mass orgies and whatever, but I hope they’re prepared to get an earful.”

Tony knew better than to think he would be gagged. James was not a fan, no matter the circumstances.

“They will not mind,” Loki murmured against Tony’s skin as he kissed along Tony’s jaw.

Tony suddenly felt hyper aware of the teeth scraping his flesh ever-so-slightly. The thought that it would be no secret throughout the encampment what was happening, that the elves who had been friends with Loki for so long would be listening in, even if only passively… It was like vocal voyeurism. Loki’s hands slipped down Tony’s torso and across his hips to grasp his ass cheeks firmly and give them a squeeze.

“I cannot wait to be inside you, my love, to have you surround me with body and voice in this place. I wish to _overwhelm_ you with sensation. Tomorrow, let all here continue to see the effects of our lovemaking upon you. James and I shall ruin you for any other, darling.”

Tony snickered.

“Too late. How could I ever want anyone else when I have you two?”

“A wonderful answer, my love.”

Loki rewarded him with a kiss. His hands also moved again, this time to start undoing Tony’s pants. The genius pouted even as he wiggled his hips to help.

“You just enjoy watching me suffer, don’t you? This is so unfair. How many times do you plan to cum before you let me have an orgasm? Because I feel the need to remind you that I’m mortal and there’s only so much my poor, frail body can take.”

Loki raised a skeptical eyebrow.

“I have doubts that there is anything ‘poor’ or ‘frail’ about you, love.”

“Aw, you say the sweetest things.”

The look Loki gave him was impossibly soft.

“I love you,” he said seriously, and Tony felt something in his chest go warm and fuzzy that was entirely inappropriate for a former playboy.

“I love you, too.”

“Good, because with love comes sacrifice.”

And with that Loki yanked Tony’s pants the rest of the way off of his body. Tony, ever the showman he was born to be, lay back and stretched to give the god a good view.

“See something you like?” he asked teasingly.

“Undoubtedly,” came the purred reply.

There was more kissing as Tony returned the favor by ridding Loki of his own clothes. He was just removing the last of it when the flap of their tent opened and James stepped inside. Some blood was still speckled on his clothes, but his hands and forearms had been scrubbed clean. Tony grinned and made grabby-hands in his direction.

“Squeaky clean?”

“Acceptably. I see I’m not too far behind,” the soldier said easily, sinking down to his knees beside them. Loki immediately pulled him in for a kiss.

“You made good time.”

“I’m very efficient.”

Loki grinned.

“I was just explaining to Anthony the importance of being patient.”

Tony aimed a playful kick at the god’s thigh, earning himself nothing more than his ankle being grabbed and held aloft.

“You were the one who threatened to start without him,” he accused. “Why am I the one suddenly being punished?”

James leaned in to kiss him thoroughly. He nibbled Tony’s lip before pulling away.

“Don’t think of it as punishment. Think of it as us wanting to savor you.”

Loki practically purred as he released Tony’s ankle in favor of seizing James and fucking dipping him across his lap. He trailed long fingers over James’ lips before kissing them.

“You make a fine point, my love.”

Tony couldn’t resist rolling his eyes at the display.

“You’re a fetishist, Lo’. Maybe I should try reciting poetry. You’ll be so busy jumping my bones you won’t remember to make me wait for it.”

A metal arm snaked out to pull Tony into their little huddle even as the two never paused in their kissing.

“I think I want to ride ‘im,” James said conversationally. “I’ll get to control the pace if I hold his hips down.”

“And I wish to bury myself inside of him. Dear James, I do believe this will work out quite well.”

James rocked himself against Tony’s hip.

“You want to go first or shall I?”

Tony leaned in to lick a stripe up James’ neck.

“Why wait?” he asked. “It seems to me that you wouldn’t be getting in each other’s way.”

They shared a look over his head and Tony knew he’d won when he saw the hunger in their eyes. This was gonna be _good_.

Neither responded verbally before leaping into action. Tony found himself suddenly on his back again, staring up at Loki and James as they bent over him. A wave of Loki’s hand had James’ clothing vanishing from his frame. Tony smirked. Take _that_ , patience.

“No need to look so smug,” Loki scolded him. “Do you think this changes anything for you? _Our_ pleasure was never to be delayed.”

Tony just spread his legs wider to put himself on display and kept right on smirking.

“Promises, promises,” he tutted. Then, because he was impatient and wanted to get this show on the road, he gestured for James to come closer. “Let me prep you.”

With all the compliance of a good little soldier, James threw one knee over Tony’s shoulder so he was straddling the genius and still facing Loki where the god knelt between Tony’s legs.

“He’ll prep me and you’ll prep him?”

Loki smirked in response.

“Well, I don’t plan to just _watch_.”

Tony didn’t either, which is why he decided it was the perfect time to palm James’ already-hard cock and sink his teeth into one cheek of that glorious, shapely ass. He knew personally how many squats- _weighted_ squats- went into keeping it in such a pristine condition and he appreciated each and every one. Above him, James shifted, his hands moved to grasp Tony’s own and press them down at the genius’s sides. Clearly, James had ideas about how he wanted this to go. Tony didn’t strain against the grip, but he did release his mouthful.

“I won’t be able to stretch you,” he warned, though he knew it wasn’t news to James.

“I want to feel it,” came the gravelly reply.

Well, Tony couldn’t argue with that. He’d just have to work a little harder to make sure it wasn’t uncomfortable. Meanwhile, Loki had one hand wrapped loosely around Tony’s cock, just tight enough to make its presence known, but not tight enough to actually _do_ anything. The genius knew it wouldn’t do him any good to whine, but he did anyway even as he buried his face between the cheeks of James’ ass and stuck his tongue out for a broad stripe.

A slick finger probed at Tony’s hole before trailing around his rim. It was clearly in no hurry to enter him, which was maddening when Tony knew there was no relief to come. Loki wasn’t the only trickster among them, though, and Tony had plenty of experience swaying others to his way of thinking. Tilting his chin up, he mimicked the action of the finger with his tongue. James wouldn’t figure out the devious plot right away, but Tony knew he’d cotton on before long. For the time being, Tony would enjoy the blessing he’d been given.

The weight above him shifted as James and Loki leaned together, entertaining each other with tongue and teeth. Tony could just imagine it; the way Loki’s lips would be bitten red by the time he pulled away. James was a nibbler. The finger teasing Tony’s hole never let up, but never bothered to do much more than tease, either. Tony kept his tongue at the same pace. It wasn’t long before James was pulling away from Loki’s mouth in favor of using his own to demand more.

“I know I said I wanted to feel it, myshka, but that didn’t mean I don’t want to feel anything _now._ What’re you teasing me for?”

Tony just smirked and continued his unhurried licks. The finger playing with him paused for all of a moment before pressing just the tip inside of him. Again, Tony mimicked the movement. Above him, James squirmed, trying to press down so Tony’s tongue would go deeper without actually smothering the genius. Loki chuckled. Clearly, _he_ had figured out Tony’s little game.

Without saying a word, Loki pulled the tip of his finger back out and circled Tony’s rim. Tony mimicked the movements, despite James’ whine of protest. Slowly, Loki began rocking his finger against the pucker of Tony’s rim, never quite pushing in but applying the pressure that promised it. James’ fingers flexed around Tony’s wrists when he copied the movement. Humming his satisfaction, Loki pushed his finger inside, achingly slow, taking his time. James made a noise halfway between frustration and relief.

“C’mon, myshka,” James urged, his hips bouncing just the barest amount. “Usually I only have to worry about this level of teasing with-Son of a bitch!”

Tony could practically see the shit-eating grin Loki must have been wearing.

“I see you’ve figured it out. In the interest of keeping my good name untarnished. I do feel I should mention this wasn’t my idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the characters decided they were going to do their own thing, so the tags have been updated. You also get an estimated five extra chapters... so there's that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty McSmutsmut: The Meat of It

James cursed colorfully.

“Did you two plan this?”

Tony couldn’t help his chuckle, however muffled it must have sounded. He pressed a kiss to James’ hole in apology, even if he wasn’t the least bit sorry. The ex-assassin grumbled discontentedly.

“I assure you we didn’t,” Loki said teasingly.

It didn’t seem to make James feel any better. He lifted up and swung his knee back over Tony’s body. Tony pouted. This was not at all what he wanted. James kissed him soundly.

“Don’t worry, myshka. I’m not going to tease you like you did me.”

Then he winked. James _winked!_ Tony didn’t think he’d ever seen the man wink before, even with Loki’s spell continuing to merge the Winter Soldier with Bucky Barnes. God, what was he going to do in the face of so much sass? As if JARVIS and Loki didn’t give him enough trouble.

“I think I might be hallucinating,” he stated seriously. “What was in that soup the elders gave me?”

James and Loki shared a look before James shuffled down and straddled Tony all over again, this time perched over his hips. Loki instantly began to kiss along his shoulder and neck as James’ gaze smoldered down at Tony.

“If you’re hallucinating, I think we should bring some of that soup home with us.”

Then he was reaching down behind himself to wrap a hand around Tony’s cock. The genius groaned.

“Allow me to assist,” Loki purred, a second hand joining James’ and leaving a trail of lube behind it.

“Wait,” Tony tried to protest, “you’re not prepped.”

James just settled back against Loki’s chest, letting the god guide Tony’s cock so that the head pressed up against James’ hole.

“I’ll let you know if I have any complaints,” the soldier said before sinking down and pushing the head of Tony’s cock into himself.

Loki, the utter bastard, added a second finger and pushed them both into Tony at the same time. If this was Tony’s punishment, he was happy to take it. He was so turned on right now that all he wanted was to fuck up into James’ heat but he held himself carefully still. James planned to set his own pace, Tony already knew. The genius’s only compromise was to place his hands on James’ hips, more of a balancing touch than a guiding one.

James bobbed a couple of time as his body adjusted to the intrusion before slowly lowering himself further down, bit by bit. Loki kept up his own assault, moving his fingers in time with James. Tony’s own plot had been turned against him and he couldn’t even bring himself to be upset about it. He just didn’t want it to _stop_. He whined when James’ ass came flush with his hips, his entire length inside of his lover. Loki wiggled his own fingers, making Tony jerk and moan again. James graced them both with a breathless grin.

“Loki, zvezda moya, I don’t know if I’ll be able to take this slow.”

God, Just the rough sound of his voice did _things_ to Tony. He was absolutely, 100% on board with not taking things slow, not with James so hot and tight around him and Loki’s fingers inside him. He just wanted to _move_. He ached for it.

“Please,” he groaned out, not quite begging.

Loki peered over James’ shoulder to give him a calculated look. It was one that could only spell trouble for him. The toothy grin that slipped across Loki’s face only confirmed his suspicions.

“Lift up,” he instructed James, patting him on the ass for good measure. “I think I know just the thing.”

As James lifted himself back up, Tony felt the fingers of Loki’s free hand slipping around to probe at the base of his cock. Then there was cool magic wrapping around his girth and _tightening_ and Tony’s breath caught in his throat. He knew what this was, knew _exactly_ what it was, and he suddenly believed in Loki’s supervillain status more than he ever had before.

“You’re evil,” he complained. “I thought you loved me.”

Loki gave him a look of sympathy so fake it almost circled back around to being convincing again.

“Oh, poor baby,” he crooned. “It’s a cock ring, love, not a torture device. Think of it as a tool so that we can show you just how _much_ we love you. Repeatedly. You _are_ just a fragile mortal, after all,” he punctuated this by pressing a kiss to James’ cheek. “You may do with him what you will without worry now. He will be unable to find release until I remove my enchantment.”

James, the traitor, didn’t even need to be told twice. He _dropped_ , sheathing Tony completely inside of himself all over again. Tony couldn’t help the strangled shout that escaped him. His hips tried to thrust upwards despite there being no room to do so, and all he really managed was a sharp twitch. James had his eyes closed and his head tilted back to rest against Loki’s shoulder. He grinned as he began rocking his hips in slow, sinuous rolls. Loki wrapped one arm around his waist and splayed his hand across James’ abs, his other hand still buried to the knuckle inside of Tony.

“That’s it,” the god breathed into James’ ear, and holy _shit_ that _voice_! “No need to rush just yet. Let it build, that desire within you. Enjoy the ride, love. Savor the feeling of him inside you.”

James reached one hand back to grab Loki by the hair and pull him in for a kiss, all the while never ceasing his movements.

“I want to hear him _losing_ it,” James said breathily. “I want to drive him out of his mind.”

Loki pressed another kiss to James’ shoulder.

“Allow me to be of assistance, then.”

Loki wasted no time before getting down to business. His two fingers quickly became three, thrusting deep and roving over Tony’s prostate repeatedly. The genius gasped and groaned, equal parts loving and hating it, knowing that, as amazing as it felt, it would bring him no release. James, for his part, was only making matters worse by happily bouncing away. He and Loki continued kissing, sloppy and rough though their movements made it. Tony writhed beneath them, refusing to give them the pleasure of his moans but possibly ruining his bottom lip in the process.

“He’s ready,” Loki announced, breaking away from James’ tantalizing lips. A glance Tony’s way had him frowning, though, and he tutted in disapproval. “None of that now, dear. You’ll make yourself bleed. James?”

The soldier grinned.

“Yeah, I’ll keep him occupied.”

James’ lips pressed against his own, lightly at first, teasing him into releasing his hold on his own lip. A broad tongue swiped over the abused area before slipping into Tony’s mouth and plundering it for all he was worth. James’ hips never lost their rhythm, though their movements were hampered somewhat by the new angle.

Loki’s knees nudged Tony’s legs wider as the god came closer. In a display of absolutely dizzying strength, he lifted both Tony’s hips and James on top of him to slide a pillow underneath. Tony and James groaned in unison at the jostling. Then Tony was groaning again, the noise swallowed by James, as Loki slid into him. His length pressed into the genius, filling him and stretching him out.

Despite all they _had_ done, the three of them hadn’t actually done _this_ before. Tony liked it. He liked it a _lot_. He felt surrounded and consumed and- _Oh, God they were moving._

James and Loki moved together flawlessly, the push-pull sensation utterly _maddening_. Tony writhed between them, beneath them, not trying to get away but trying to push impossibly closer. They were all around him and inside him and he loved it. He wanted more of it. James seemed to share his urgency, working himself up and down on Tony’s cock while the genius could only gasp and moan. He was so far past trying to play this game with them, just lost in the sensations of it all. He was pretty sure that magical fucking cock ring was the only thing keeping him from orgasming embarrassingly quickly.

“God, isn’t he just perfect, zvezda moya? Our myshka…”

Tony was going to make James’ voice illegal. He swore he was. There was no way anyone should possible sound that damn hot. Loki’s dark chuckle was little better.

“The pleasure consumes him,” the god observed almost casually, even as he continued to pound away at Tony’s ass, “and he is so good for us. Have you ever seen a more beautiful sight?”

Loki’s hand reached around James to take hold of his cock, smearing the precum along its length before starting to pump it in time with his thrusts. The soldier groaned deep in his chest.

“Never,” he swore, and didn’t that just do all sorts of funny things to Tony’s chest?

“You’re both horrendous saps,” he managed to gasp out. “Love you, too.”

James cried out and spilled over Loki’s hand, his ass clenching around Tony and nearly making the genius’s vision white out. He must have made some sort of noise in his desperation because Loki’s chuckling came back and he stroked one of Tony’s thighs soothingly, even as he lifted the hand covered in James’ release up to the soldier’s mouth for him to lick clean.

“Don’t sound so desperate yet, love,” he purred. “We have only just begun.”

As if to illustrate his point, the god went right back to thrusting, making Tony’s hips jerk and press up into James’ sweet cavern. The soldier’s breathing hitched as Tony’s still-hard cock shifted in his over-stimulated ass. Tony knew what Loki was planning even before the god reached back down to wrap his hand around James’ cock.

“What say we test that super soldier stamina while we test Anthony’s patience, hm?”

James keened in a noise that was all want. Tony wanted to make a smart comment about that, but his brain didn’t seem to be working the way it normally did. Everything was a bit distant in comparison to Loki’s cock pistoning in and out of him. He reached out for James instead, pulling him down for a sloppy kiss, their teeth clacking and moans interrupting their progress. Loki never paused, even when James started moving all over again.

Tony couldn’t focus. He was gone. He was done. He didn’t even know what sounds were coming out of his mouth, only aware that it was some combination of pleas and moans and mindless rambling. He couldn’t shut off his mouth, never had been able to. Instead, everything just sort of spilled out everywhere.

“Yes, yes! Please, _god_ yes! You’re so- _Fuck!_ So good! So good! Right there! Come on! Come on! Yes!”

He felt it like a tsunami when James had his second orgasm, shaking and shivering and tensing up _everywhere_. Tony was so jealous he didn’t even know how to process the emotion. He clung to James as both the soldier and Loki slowed to a stop. He whimpered and felt goddamned _tears_ prickling his eyes. He was so desperate, wanted so _badly_. His cock throbbed with need. Hands framed his face and James leaned down to kiss him gently, panting. His hair was wet with sweat.

“Shhh, myshka,” he quieted the genius. “We’re gonna take care of you. Just leave it to us.”

“Please,” Tony gasped out, his voice rasping from overuse. “Please!”

James just quieted him again before lifting up and off his cock. Tony nearly sobbed with the loss. James flopped down beside him and pulled him into another kiss.

“Turn him,” the soldier demanded gruffly, to which Loki offered no protest.

The god took hold of Tony’s hips and rotated him, never even pulling his cock out of Tony’s ass, so that the genius’s left leg lay beside him and his right was slung over Loki’s shoulder. Emerald eyes burned down at them. Tony couldn’t help but be reminded of the time Loki had cloned himself to fuck them both at the same time.

“Better?” Loki asked imperiously.

James smirked.

“Perfect.”

Then there was more kissing as Loki bent back to his task, his cock sliding in and out of Tony relentlessly, somehow pushing against his prostate every time. James shuffled closer until he was nearly flush with Tony before taking both of their cocks into his metal hand. Tony moaned helplessly, sagging against the ground. He wanted so badly to just be able to let go. A whimper escaped him. James’ lips pressed against his gently in response.

“Almost, myshka,” he promised. “Almost there. You’re doing so well. You’re so gorgeous. The things you do to us…”

“You are _ours_ ,” Loki growled from above them, leaning in closer and nearly bending Tony in half. It drove his cock even deeper, “and we are yours.”

James’ hand started to move and there was no sensical response Tony could possibly come up with. He was overwhelmed, drowning in sensation. Loki’s cock was pressing deep inside of him, filling him up and stretching his rim in a way that was deliciously painful. The god’s pace picked up and he pounded into Tony, the genius unable to do anything but cry out with every thrust.

James never paused in his strokes, jerking them both off in perfect time. It was glorious and torturous and _too damn much._ Tony fell to pieces, his body shaking violently as he came _dry_. It did nothing to take the edge off, just left him even further gone, so fucking desperate for release. Loki groaned deeply above him, and the genius knew he wasn’t far from coming himself.

“Please,” he rasped. “I need- Please- I just-“

“Look at ‘im,” James said to Loki as he pressed a kiss to Tony’s loose and panting mouth. “We _did_ this.”

Loki purred his satisfaction, never pausing for a moment.

“He’s magnificent. Shall we reward him?”

Tony wanted to beg more, to ask them to please reward him, please let him come, but Loki was still hammering away at that perfect angle and it was all Tony could manage just to hold on. James nuzzled his cheek before nibbling Tony’s ear.

“Yes.  
Tony almost cried with relief when Loki’s hand moved to trail fingers across the base of his cock.

“Very well. Come for us, darling. Give us _everything_.”

The magic was released and Tony’s orgasm slammed over him like a tidal wave. He was completely unaware, though he knew he must have shouted. His vision whited out with the force of it, his back arching to press himself further toward his lovers. His release splattered across his and James’ abdomens, mixing with James’ own release just moments later. Loki grunted as he thrust into Tony a final time, filling him with his own fluids.

Collapsing, Tony whined again. He didn’t have the energy to clean up. He just wanted to cuddle and damn the discomfort that came later. Loki chuckled and leaned down to press a kiss to Tony’s temple, cock still buried in Tony’s ass and pulsing out the last of his release.

“Sleep, love. You have done well. Let us take care of the rest. You have nothing to trouble yourself over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Putting this up here before I head to bed. Give me lots of lovely reviews to wake up to in the morning! You know, if it's not too much to ask.
> 
> Also, zvezda moya, James' name for Loki, means "my star" in Russian.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miiran presents our boys with an offer.

Miiran was waiting for them when they exited their tent for dinner. They’d been able to smell the dvengul, Anthony’s ‘alien pig,’ roasting for hours, but it hadn’t been enough to draw them away from a few more rounds, made possible by Loki’s magic. The precious mortal was cradled in James’ arms, spared the indignity of showing off the impressive limp their afternoon had left him with. Judging by Miiran’s considering expression, the bridal carry wasn’t keeping anything a secret.

“I am impressed,” she said without preamble. “Our impression was that Midgardians were far more… delicate. We did not expect them to keep up with you as well as they have.”

Loki scowled.

“They are skilled and more than a match for my proclivities. I could ask for no better pair to take as my lovers.”

Miiran hummed her satisfaction.

“But they are still mortal, whatever strange magics have been worked upon that one,” she said, tipping her head toward James.

Loki had to push down the urge to step protectively in front of his lovers. He’d known Miiran for centuries, she meant no harm and it wasn’t as though she’d said anything that wasn’t true. Anthony’s life span, in particular, would end far before Loki’s own. His body could not withstand the god’s ministrations without Loki pumping magic into him. Even James, enhanced though he was, would die long before Loki was called to his daughter’s realm. Their relationship rode on borrowed time. This had never been far from Loki’s mind.

“I am aware,” he said stonily, keeping the knee-jerk hostility as much out of his tone as he could manage. “I am prepared.”

He could feel James’ curious look boring into the back of his skull, but ignored it. He had absolutely no intention of tipping off his lovers to his eventual heartbreak and solitude. He’d figure something out before it came to that. Miiran gave him an unamused look.

“You were not this stupid when you came to train with me.”

Loki’s expression twisted into a snarl.

“If you have something to say, then I suggest you say it.”

“You mean to tell me that the Trickster of Asgard doesn’t enjoy it when _others_ play games with _him?_ Did I not teach you the proper way to ask for what you want?”

Behind him, James was slowly setting Anthony down on his feet. Loki knew they could sense the tension coming off of him in waves and he forced himself to be calm.

“You touched on a sore spot,” he said sourly, as close to an apology as he would come. “You cannot have expected that I would react kindly.”

The elf continued to remain infuriatingly unaffected by his ire.

“Control, Loki. You are a powerful mage and capable of feats no other could accomplish, but until you master control you will never reach your full potential.”

“Is that what you wish to give me? Another lesson? I am not your student any longer, Miiran.”

“You will always be my student, Loki, for there will always be more for you to learn. A lesson would do you good. But no, that is not why I awaited you here. I wish to give you that which you most desire.”

Loki’s breath caught. There was a possibility, a ritual, but it was not for outsiders. Surely, she couldn’t-But he had to be certain.

“What are you saying?”

“You have been a friend of my people since first you came here. You were always fascinated by our beliefs and society, so different as it is from what you grew up with on Asgard. Tell me, what is it we hold higher than anything else?”

“Balance,” Anthony answered before Loki was able, bringing a smile to Miiran’s face. “That is why you are a nomadic people, to have balance with nature and never take too much from one location.”

“You paid attention during your talks with our elders,” she complimented, taking a step closer. “A good leader listens.”

“Wha-“

“When you arrived, he introduced you as a leader of your people and you,” she addressed James, “as a great warrior. So, our leaders sat with you and our warriors ran alongside you. Your mettles were tested and found to be true. Your skills are considered exceptional upon your realm, are they not?”

His lovers exchanged a glance and so Loki took it upon himself to extol their glories.

“There are few who could even hope to match their skill.”

Miiran nodded approvingly.

“Much like you, then. I am surprised there are even those who could hope. Nevertheless, you each excel in your fields and yet each of you also hold fast to the fields of your lovers as well. Leader, warrior, and mage; each is alive in all of you.”

Loki frowned.

“They have no magic of their own,” he denied.

Miiran waved him off, unconcerned.

“Magic comes in many forms,” she said serenely. “Whether you are born with it, another forces it upon you,” a knowing glance toward James, “or you create it yourself,” a nod to the arc reactor in Anthony’s chest. “All of these are still magic and they are all part of each of you. Any two of you would do well together, but it is only with all three of you that you truly find your balance. Can you tell me I am wrong?”

Loki considered this, thinking of his unexpected fondness for James and how much he had added to the relationship that already existed between Loki and Anthony.

“Okay,” Anthony jumped into the conversation, “I’m following but I still feel like I’m missing some variables. Any way you could give us mortals a rundown of the situation?”

“You provide balance to each other. If even one of you were to be lost, the other could become _un_ balanced. It is not an outcome the Nine Realms would suffer lightly, I am sure.”

“What do you mean?”

“Tell me, Anthony Stark, you have already seen the consequences of your lovers witnessing your injury, what do you think would be their reaction to your death?”

Loki had prepared for the escalation, but James and Anthony had no such foresight to where the conversation was headed. He could hear the sharp intake of James’ breath, see the dawning understanding and _fear_ in Anthony’s eyes.

“Enough,” he commanded, unwilling to let this go on any longer. “What is it you make as offering?”

Miiran was quiet for a long moment, considering him.

“Do you remember my lessons on the Ritual of the Sun and the Moon?”

“Of course,” he breathed, hope blooming anew, “but it is not for outsiders. I was never allowed to so much as witness the ritual. How-“

“It is rare that we find an outsider who is so balanced where the need is so strong to keep them that way. For this, there is more to keep in mind than simply tradition.” The feathers in her hair rustled softly in the breeze. “Do you even understand what destruction you could wrought?”

Loki couldn’t quite stop his flinch at her words.

“My destruction has been foretold for many an age.”

He refused to look back, to see the confusion on the faces of his lovers. He did not want to explain this secret to them, that he would one day bring about the end of all realms. It was a fate he had fought against for all of memory, despite the hopelessness of his efforts.

“We elves do not believe the future is so certain as the Aesir.”

“Yes, that is why you agreed to teach me, when all others turned me away.”

“It is why we offer you this as well. _Acceptance_ bears far more fruit than _rejection_.”

“This is to be some form of bribery, then?”

“It is to be motivation. It is to be reason and strength to stand at your side. It is to be balance.”

Loki eyed her warily.

“Yeah, okay,” Anthony piped up, “now I’m really lost.”

Mirran turned her ancient gaze upon the genius, her expression giving nothing away.

“There is a ceremony we perform among our people, ancient and respected above all things. It creates a union that can be broken by none but the Norns themselves.”

Anthony wrinkled his nose adorably, clearly seeking to wrap his mind around the situation.

“Like a marriage?”

Miiran’s brow furrowed. Her people had no such observation and the All-Speak took a moment to parse out the meaning recognizably. She ended up wearing a small smile.

“Somewhat, but it is far more. A union among my people is a bonding of the souls.”

“By which you mean…”

“Your souls would become one, shared among your three bodies. For you, your physiology would be enhanced, your life lengthened. You will be able to _feel_ the others, and there will be no secrets among you.”

Anthony gaped at her.

“What’s the catch?” James asked gruffly.

“There can be no going back, not even through death, nor Ragnarok. The union is one that will outlast even eternity.”

And there was nothing Loki could want more. He swallowed roughly, his mouth suddenly desert-dry.

“A union blessed by Frigga herself is not as binding as a union through the Ritual of the Sun and the Moon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where did all this plot come from? Everytime I turn around there's more of it! I now have 12 chapters written out with no sign of stopping soon. THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE PORN WITHOUT PLOT!!! I FEEL BETRAYED!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony grills Miiran about her offer. James does some introspective thinking... Unfortunately, things don't go quite his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's that? You were ready for a Happily Ever After? Oh, I'm so sorry. We don't carry those in this store.

James watched on as Tony began bombarding the elf with question after question on _how_ exactly this was going to work. James understood the sentiment. Tony was trying to understand it so he could comprehend it. He was a man of science. James, on the other hand, was raised a man of faith before having unexplainable shit after unexplainable shit happen to him.

He liked to think that, by this point, he just rolled with the punches. Hell, his mind had been fucked up majorly by science and put back together by magic. He was an ex-brain-washed HYDRA asset with enhanced physical abilities, hadn’t aged in the last seventy years, and was dating a billionaire superhero and an alien god. There wasn’t much that could top that. And yet… He wasn’t sure how to take this.

 _Eternity_ with Tony and Loki, his myshka and Zvezda. Longer than, even, if Miiran was being more than just metaphorical. He had a feeling she was. He couldn’t even imagine that expanse of time. It was enough of a stretch trying to keep in mind that Loki was over a _thousand_ , had lived more than ten times James’ lifespan. It seemed like his own life was so long, now that he could actually remember all of it, but it was really just a drop in the bucket. Could he commit to being around for so long? Did he even want to?

James was a practical man, particularly after his magical fusion with the Winter Soldier program. He knew an extended life wasn’t all sunshine and roses. He’d _lived_ it already. Thanks to Tony he already knew that only his youngest sister was still living. He hadn’t gotten up the courage to face her yet, or the children his other sisters had left behind. It was only a matter of time before he’d have to, especially if he was going to be fighting alongside Tony with the Avengers, but that was an entirely different problem. The point was, James knew what time _cost_.

He didn’t have many connections these days, admittedly, but he’d like them. One day, he’d have to watch his baby sister die, then his sisters’ children, then their children. _Death_ never stopped. It was the only constant in his entire life. It would be even worse for Tony, who cared so deeply for those around him. It would be agony for him every time one of his loved ones passed. The way he lived his life sometimes, it seemed he was trying to beat them all to it just so he wouldn’t have to go through that pain.

James had always known Tony would be the first of them to die, barring Loki or himself being killed in battle. The genius already suffered from his un-enhanced age mixed with his lifestyle. It would wreck James when it finally happened, but it would _destroy_ Loki. It would be a struggle for them to keep each other afloat. It would almost be easier if Tony were killed. They’d have a hunt to focus on and pour all their anguish into. The guilt and self-blame would be crushing, though.

It occurred to James that this was a reality Loki had to live with even more than James himself did. No one really knew how long the super soldier serum would keep him and Steve running, but it probably wouldn’t be as long as Loki. The god would eventually lose _both_ of them. Who would he have left then? Anyone? It wasn’t as though Loki grew attached easily, especially when he was hurting. He would likely shove any and everyone away in his grief, lashing out harshly along the way.

James couldn’t let that happen.

“What happens to Loki if we do this?” he interrupted. “You said it will lengthen our lives. I doubt that’s true for him.”

Miiran gave him an approving look.

“All energy must come from somewhere. Loki’s lifespan would be shortened to extend your own.”

“Uh, then how about no? Accompanied by a generous helping of _Fuck That?_ ” Tony exclaimed, aghast. Every scrap of his post-coital happy glow had vanished. “There’s no way we’re going to- I don’t know, _leech_ the life out of Loki just to extend our own. What sort of selfish, pieces of shit-“

“Anthony,” and James could see it in Loki’s eyes, the aching longing, “it is I who would be selfish to take this offering. The chance to have the both of you at my side for eternity is a prize I would pay _anything_ to have. My life, in all but the breath that enters my body, will end when I lose you.”

Tony opened his mouth to protest, but froze before uttering a sound. James saw as realization dawned across his features.

“Lo…”

“I do not wish to pressure you or sway your choice. Such a path would be difficult, fraught with pain and struggle. I-“ here he stuttered a moment, having to steady himself before continuing. “I would caution you against taking part in this ceremony, in fact. Both of you. You have loved ones who would not find such extensions to their lives.”

James felt a pang in his chest just watching him struggle to force the words out. Tony reached out to take the god’s hands, sending a glance James’ way and receiving a nod.

“Hey,” he called gently, “I thought I was supposed to be the heroically self-sacrificing one of our trio. Seriously, you’re stealing my jive here. We’re literally being asked to choose between slowly killing you or making you live for thousands of years in pain.”

James winced. It really did sound bad when it was put like that. He moved in closer, pressing his shoulder up against Loki’s. The god was tense. No matter how he tried to hide it, James could tell he was terrified.

“Don’t worry,” he said quietly, “I’ll do it. Is it still possible with only two of us?”

Because he wasn’t able to condemn Tony to something he was so much as even uncomfortable with.

“James!” the genius squawked indignantly.

James hushed him before he had a chance to say any more.

“I get it,” he pressed on. “I get what it’s like to lose everything to time and outlive the ones you care about. I remember when Steve’s mother died, back before the war. He didn’t want anyone’s help, not that he _ever_ did, but he couldn’t handle it on his own. He was falling apart. I finally talked ‘im into sharing an apartment. It helped. I’m not gonna let you go it alone, either. Balance, right?”

Loki was staring at him with wonder in his eyes, but Tony was having _none of it._

“You can’t be serious,” he accused, turning to face James with his hands balled into fists at his sides. “We’d be _killing_ him!”

James wished he had the words to explain himself easily.

“When Jarvis died, the original Jarvis, it was awful, right? And your mom? When I killed her and your father? What about if Pepper died? Or Rhodey or Happy?”

Tony didn’t flinch, but his expression was twisted with anguish.

“How does any of that make killing _Loki_ any better?”

“If we don’t do this, he’s going to go through that pain with _you_ and with _me_. I don’t want to be the cause of that.”

“What, and you think I do?”

“I am not usually one to argue semantics,” Miiran reentered the conversation, “but I believe I may be able to clarify this for you. This is an all or nothing deal. All three must agree or the magic will not take. Yes, you would be drawing upon Loki’s energies to extend your lives, but he would be able to draw upon yours as well.”

Tony snorted ruefully.

“And that’s supposed to help him _how?_ I don’t exactly have his abundance of years. I kind of thought that was the whole point of this life-suck thing.”

Miiran stared at him for a long moment.

“I am unsure whether I understand completely what Loki sees in you or wonder how he hasn’t killed you yet. Your mind is… very unusual. Are you often so right and yet simultaneously so wrong?”

Tony made a noise of affronted indignation.

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?”

“The energy Loki and James will have access to for you will not be your life force, but it is still energy which keeps you alive.”

She reached out to place a hand over Tony’s arc reactor and James had to shove down an immediate reaction of extreme violence. Loki moved smoothly to draw Tony away.

“In what way would I gain access to the arc reactor? It is a delicate piece of machinery. It concerns me to think this might have untoward effects on it.”

“The Ritual of the Sun and the Moon will harm no participant. Such is not in its nature.”

Loki frowned.

“And what of after? Would I be able to control the access? How easy would it be to accidentally take too much? What sort of access would be granted to James, who has had no magical training?”

Miiran made some sort of gesture that might equate a shrug among her people.

“I cannot know for certain. Every outcome is different and this one will be more so than most.”

Loki visibly crumpled for a scant moment before drawing himself back up.

“Then I thank you for your impossibly generous offer, but we will have to decline. An extension of life is no guarantee against death and I will _not_ risk Anthony, not even for the chance of getting to keep him longer.”

No. No, no, no! James had to stop this! He didn’t want to risk Tony either, but he couldn’t resign Loki to a fate of losing them both. He _couldn’t_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't blame me. Blame the plot. YOU WERE ALL SO EAGER FOR IT BUT LOOK AT THE BETRAYAL.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miiran delves deeper into what is stopping Loki and his lovers from agreeing to the ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hatchday to PeaceHeather! Thank you again for the lending of Miiran for this fic. As ever, you are the greatest and I love you.

Loki and his lovers were like a churning sea, Miiran observed idly. It suited her once-pupil. Among the Aesir he was considered the god of chaos and she could fully appreciate the origins of such. There had been more than one occasion during their long acquaintance where he’d driven her almost too far. Still, these new additions complemented him well and she was pleased to see him form such strong connections once more. It had been a long time since he dared.

But Loki, for all his faults, was loyal beyond any being Miiran had ever encountered. He thought nothing of double-crossing those he did not care about, but he would never dream of truly betraying his loved ones. Even his actions against Asgard had been born out of a desire to protect. She supposed she shouldn’t be surprised to learn that he wouldn’t take her offering because of the dangers it presented to his lovers and not those to himself.

Seeing the grief written across his face, Miiran wished she could give him the assurances he needed. The Ritual of the Sun and the Moon was not a thing for her to control, though. The magic would come from all of them, every member of the tribe, but it was not to be controlled by any of them. Only guided. There was no way to know exactly the effect it would have on Loki and his lovers. Both of the mortals had strange magic and it only lent to further muddy the waters. Miiran had hoped they would be less inquisitive before accepting her offer, but her hopes had not been high. Loki did not attach himself to fools.

“Your decisions are your own,” she allowed, “and you know why I can give you no guarantees. Magic is not to be understood to its fullest depths, not even by you. The magic in his system is strange to me, but I can tell how closely it links to his life energy. As long as it keeps him alive, there will be a danger.”

She could see the pain etched across Loki’s face, and she wasn’t the only one.

“You… really want this, don’t you?” his mortal lover said wonderingly, as if he struggled to imagine it. “But it’d _kill_ you…”

“And what will my life be, if I should lose you both?” Loki asked morosely, before steeling himself. “It matters not, though. The danger to _you_ is too much.”

Tony looked torn now, and it gave Miiran a spark of hope to see his fingers curl around James’ as they exchanged a look.

“What if-“ Tony cut himself off, biting his lip and looking uncertain.

Miiran cocked her head to the side as she examined him.

“What if what?” she prompted.

“What if the arc _wasn’t_ keeping me alive anymore? How long would your offer be good for? I mean, I’d have to find a way to remove the shrapnel, but… I could ask for Bruce’s help. He’s better at this squishy science stuff. There’re rumors of Dr. Cho’s latest research project looking promising. I could throw some SI funding her way, tempt her under our umbrella. I don’t know. If it got out, PR would be a _nightmare_ , but it’s not like I haven’t dealt with that before. But… yeah. If I can get the shrapnel removed, then the magnet can come out and there’d be nothing left for the arc to power. I’d also have a gaping _hole_ in my chest, but, again, that’s just another detail to work out.”

Even with the All-Speak, Miiran found it difficult to follow all that the mortal said.

“Shrapnel? Little… shards? And your core is what keeps them from harming you?”

There was a moment of hesitation, and Miiran saw the fear in the mortal’s eyes before his hand tightened around James’.

“Shards of metal,” he clarified, “in my chest. I wound up on the wrong end of an explosion a while back and had some emergency care to save my life. The shards were slowly getting closer to my heart so Yinsen, the guy who helped me, put in a magnet to keep them in place. A magnet that powerful has to be hooked up to something, though, and this,” he tapped the glowing orb in his chest, “is a bit of a step up from a car battery.”

Miiran frowned in thought. She was no healer, though being a shaman came with a certain amount of crossover.  She gestured toward the mortal’s chest.

“May I?”

James tensed.

“Why do you want to see it?”

“I don’t. There is little I could glean from such a device,” she denied, before directing her next words to Tony himself. “I wish to examine your wound, if you will allow it. Our methods of healing are far more advanced than those of your people. There may be something we can do to assist in the removal of the shards.”

Tony glanced Loki’s way before moving to take off his shirt.

“I don’t know what you could do that Loki hasn’t considered before, but yeah, sure. Most of the scars are from the other shards being removed.”

Miiran could not help but raise her estimation of the mortal as his flesh was revealed. The scarring was… extensive. There was a massive knot surrounding the glowing orb, but the rest of his chest was covered in ropey lines as well, running into each other. One of his nipples had been sliced in half, that particular cut going far enough to wrap around his side. The _pain_ he must have endured…

Gently, she placed her hands upon his chest, well aware of both James and Loki watching her closely. The mortal shuddered as the first press of her magic entered him, but there was no further sign of discomfort. Miiran could feel the flow of the orb’s energy. It pulled at her own, threatening to absorb her magic. She pushed in a bit more to make sure she had the strength to resist.

The shards in the mortal’s chest felt foreign and that made them easy to find. She was almost surprised by how small they were, what with the amount of damage they had caused.

It was their placement that made them so dangerous. One wrong move when drawing them out would cause considerable damage. It was no small wonder the Midgardians had been unable to remove them, considering their limited and barbaric methods. Miiran doubted even their tribe’s healer could safely remove them.

“This is no light injury,” she remarked. “You were lucky to have survived at all.”

“Yeah. I’m a bit hard to get rid of, I’m told.”

The tension is his voice was clear and Miiran withdrew her hands to offer him at least that modicum of comfort.

“Your injuries are unlike any I have seen survived,” she insisted. “You should be proud.”

“Is there anything you can do?” Loki asked as the mortal pulled his shirt back on.

“It is beyond me, as I am sure you already surmised. You know my abilities well.”

“Just as I know _you_ well, Miiran. Well enough to know there is something more.”

“Perhaps,” she allowed, for it truly was just a perhaps and no certainty. “There is a healer, though he is of another tribe, who is more skilled than any other among us. If he can be reached, it is possible he can help.”

James grumbled, but said nothing.

“What will it take to reach him?” Tony asked, but Miiran could only shake her head.

“I will send a runner to his tribe. If your luck holds, Midgardian, then he will be there.”

“And if he isn’t?” James asked.

“Then it will be impossible to know when he will return. It could well be past your natural lifetime. All I know of him are stories. I cannot even guarantee that he’ll be able to help.”

“And how long will it take your runner to get there?”

“No more than several days, and then several more to return.”

It was little to no time to an elf, but time worked differently for those with shorter lifespans. She hoped it would not be a long enough time to dissuade them. It was less time than they planned to stay, at least, if only barely.

“Well, if it doesn’t pan out, there’s always the option of my genius.”

Loki looked a little unsteady.

“Are you _certain_ , my love? An extended life is by no means an easy one and you cannot simply take it back if you change your mind.”

The mortal rose up on his tiptoes to press a soft kiss to Loki’s lips.

“It’s not me I’m worried about.”

Loki grimaced.

“Yes, I know. And that is exactly what I _am_ worried about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone here HASN'T read PeaceHeather's fics, you are doing yourself a great disservice. And look! A shiny, perfect opportunity! Go read some of her stuff and leave her some awesome reviews for her hatchday!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New arrivals bring tidings and oddities.

James was a patient man, or at least he liked to think he was. Either way, it felt like a very long week and a half before Miiran’s messenger finally returned. He could tell Loki and Tony were feeling just as antsy. They were supposed to return home in a scant three days and Miiran had been able to do nothing but shake her head as to the delay. It should not have taken so long for the runner to get there and back, but there were many possible causes for the delay.

When the runner finally did return, the reason for the delay quickly became clear. Plodding slowly after the elf was a giant blue lion-like creature, absent of hair except for its mane, that looked nearly as old as the wizened crone who sat atop it. Loki seemed completely startled by its presence.

“What is a skogkatt doing here? I did not know any had ever been domesticated, excluding my mother’s.”

Miiran’s brow was furrowed.

“I know not,” she admitted. “There is much strangeness afoot.”

She moved to approach the new arrivals, leaving James and the others to follow closely behind. The runner, Miach, greeted her with the same elaborate hand gesture they all used. She greeted him back before doing the same to the elder elf.

“Great is my luck,” Miiran intoned.

The woman cackled.

“Greater than you know,” she said with apparent glee. Her gaze moved past to eye James and Tony. “So these are the mortals, eh?”

James felt uneasy beneath her gaze and moved closer to Tony, the better to be able to protect him. The soldier wasn’t expecting an attack, exactly, but it never hurt to be cautious. Loki hid it better, but James could still sense his tension.

“He’s injured,” Miiran told the newcomer, indicating Tony. “It is an old wound, but one beyond our capabilities. We had hoped Korta would be able to help.”

“So your messenger said,” the woman commented as she dismounted with no great amount of ease. “I will examine him.”

Now Loki _did_ move, stepping smoothly into her path to block her way to Tony.

“Forgive my ignorance,” he apologized to soften the blow, “but who are you exactly? We have been told of Korta’s accomplishments in the realm of healing, but we are loathe to trust this task to one we do not know.”

The woman snorted indelicately.

“I’m his mother. Who do you think taught him everything he knows?”

“You are Korma?” Miiran asked, looking a bit startled. “I thought you were dead.”

The not-dead-Korma cackled.

“I try to ensure the rumors of my demise get exaggerated at least one a century,” she said conspiratorially. “Helps keep demand down. Now, are you going to let me examine the child or not? Because I didn’t ride out here on these old bones for nothing.”

Loki looked to Miiran, who nodded quickly.

“There is no greater healer you could have asked for.”

Loki trusted Miiran, and James trusted Loki, but that didn’t ease his tension as the woman stepped forward to take Tony by one arm and started dragging him back toward her cat. He followed them closely, unwilling to allow for any delay if action became necessary. Loki’s gaze was sharp and unwavering, even if he didn’t move after them. James felt it like the comforting weight of body armor.

The woman pulled a short, wooden stool down from where it had been tied to the saddle with her other belongings. She plunked it down on its three legs without ceremony and all but dumped Tony down to sit atop it. The genius looked bewildered, but unshaken, so James allowed it.

“Now, then,” the elf said as she began rifling through her saddle bags, pulling out little glass vials and examining them, “let’s get started, shall we? How long has it been since your injury?”

Tony’s adam’s apple bobbed, betraying his discomfort, though he hid it well. He hated talking about Afghanistan, James knew well.

“About three years ago, but I’ve undergone a few… re-injuries and adjustments since then, some more intentional than others.”

The elf nodded along easily, not showing any signs of surprise at the length of time even though her race healed much faster. Perhaps she automatically wrote it off as just another disadvantage of the ‘pathetic mortals’. Instead, she just waved a distracted hand in Tony’s direction.

“Disrobe. I need to see what I’m working with.”

This prompted yet another round of exchanged glances, but Tony still pulled off his shirt with little preamble. He looked smaller than usual, James thought, sitting shirtless on the small stool next to the skogkatt. The arc reactor shone brightly, though, brilliantly. Its light spilled out from his myshka’s chest, just as much a star as Loki. James allowed himself a moment of overwhelmingly warm affection.

Then Korma turned around and the glass bottle slipped from her fingers, shattering as it hit the dirt. Her eyes were riveted on the arc reactor.

“ _Where did you get that?_ ”

Her tone was alarming and even Miiran stiffened. James found a knife in his hand without consciously thinking about it and Loki had gone dangerously still.

“It’s a miniaturized arc reactor,” Tony told her, though his gaze was darting around like he was trying to calculate whether or not he could manage to stand without alarming the elf further. “I built it.”

“By the Norns,” she breathed, half a curse and half a prayer. She pulled the blanket off her steed and thrust it at Tony. “Quickly, cover yourself.” Then, turning her attention swiftly on Miiran, the elder continued with her demands. “I will require heavy curtains for their tent. Enough to block out the light. Now, come dear, let’s get you somewhere a little more private.”

She went to usher Tony to his feet but James slid quickly and entirely _un_ subtly in the way to wrap the blanket securely around Tony’s shoulders and pull it over the arc reactor in front. Korma let out an exasperated huff of air, but made no comment. Instead, she took the reins of her skogkatt and gestured at Loki.

“Lead the way to your tent, and make haste. You are Loki Silvertongue, Prince of Two Realms, yes? We will need your skill with words.”

Whatever was happening, James officially Did Not Like It. He maneuvered Tony to walk pressed between himself and Loki, but that didn’t stop the genius from frowning at Korma as they walked.

“I hope you’re planning to explain all this,” he said accusingly.

“To the best of my ability. You will have questions I won’t have answers to, though. That is unavoidable.”

“Right, and should we be preparing for something here? An attack? You’re bugging out pretty heavy for nothing to be going on.”

“I assure you, _nothing_ is about as far away from this situation as we could be. I never dreamed- But for now, we must get you safe. No attack is imminent to my knowledge, staying on Midgard has doubtlessly protected you. The key will be keeping it that way.”

She ushered them into the tent, which still stank of sex from their earlier activities. James might have been able to muster up some level of embarrassment about that if the situation were less uncertain. Miiran arrived moments later, heavy cloth stacked in her arms. Loki immediately set to casting his wards around the tent and the rest of them hung the drapes. An orb of magic kept them from being plunged into total darkness.

“Now,” Loki said, looking even more severe than usual in the sharp relief of the orb’s glow, “explain.”

Korma matched his serious expression easily.

“What do you know of the Gigalites?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you might recognize a few names here... I admit nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korma explains just what exactly it is she's talking about... because our boys always have something more coming for them.

So, apparently, not all aliens were magic and dark ages like the Aesir and the elves. Tony knew that already, of course. Loki had told them stories of societies like the dark elves and there’d even been one or two about a robotic bounty hunter named Death’s Head. They all _paled_ in comparison to the Gigalites.

The alien species had been hyper-advanced, according to Korma. Even Loki had seemed awed by what they had created. Apparently, a lot of their tech had served as inspiration for various magic techniques. The only problem? They’d been wiped out nearly ten _thousand_ years ago, before even Odin All-Daddy was haunting the skies. Korma had been alive then, though just an adolescent. (Tony had known she was old, but _god_.) That was why she’d reacted so strongly to seeing the reactor.

Because his little piece of tech, built from a box of scraps in a cave, was apparently pretty damn identical to some of the most impressive stuff the Nine Realms had ever seen. There was no way of knowing where Howard had gotten it originally, if it really was from his own mind or he’d found something or been _given_ something. In the end, it didn’t really matter. They had still made it, still stuck it in his own chest because he’d had no other choice.

“There are not many left who would recognize it, but we exist. Myself, Tanaleer Tivan, certain members of the Spartoi Empire; we will be the least of your worries. There will be others, though, old and in search for ever more power, who will seek to rip this technology from you, or else bend you to their will to _make_ you produce more. For as long as it remains in your chest, it remains a heightened risk to you.”

Tony felt his expression twist darkly, shadowy images of Afghanistan dancing through his mind.

“It would not be the first time others have tried, and failed, to make me do something I don’t want to do.”

But Korma was already shaking her head.

“The threats you have faced so far have been from _your_ world, yes? They have been limited and contained. Such will not be the case forever.”

Loki cursed colorfully.

“SHIELD’s work with the Tesseract was already drawing attention. _My_ actions to thwart them only drew more. Already your Avengers have faced threats such as Amora. She is right. Midgard will not be able to maintain its solitude for much longer.”

“Hey, no, no,” Tony cut him off before he could really get started. “This is _not_ your fault.”

“No,” Loki ground out, “but I did _accelerate_ the process, especially by choosing to stick around and continue tormenting your world.”

Korma scoffed.

“You young people these days,” she exclaimed, “so obsessed with blame and fault. What does it matter whose fault it is? It’s not going to _fix_ it. Stop wasting time and energy on things that are pointless and you might actually manage to _do_ something with your lives.”

Tony stared, half expecting her to pull out a cane to wave at them while she told them to get off her lawn. Luckily, James was far more mission-oriented than Tony probably ever would be.

“What needs to be done?”

Korma hummed, seeming to consider the question carefully, for which Tony was grateful. He was all for a healthy dose of flippancy, really, but that by no means meant he didn’t understand the severity of a situation.

“It exists,” she said gravely, “which means that it cannot stay hidden forever, just as Midgard could not stay so far set apart from the other Nine Realms. A delay, though, would be quite within the realm of possibility. You are an ambassador and defender of your realm, are you not? You are on the front lines, the first to be seen. We should remove the arc reactor, as you call it, from your chest.”

Tony winced.

“Not possible.”

“But if she is able to remove the shrapnel, as was our intention in requesting a healer,” Miiran protested, “what need would you have of your power source? There is no better healer than Korma. If there is anyone who could remove the metal pieces within you, it would be she.”

This did nothing to alleviate Tony’s scowl.

“Yeah, sure, but I’d still have a _gaping hole_ in my chest where it was supposed to sit. Huge chunks of my sternum were removed so that it would fit. They _sawed_ through my _ribs_. I don’t care how good a healer you are, the human body doesn’t just bounce back from that kind of damage. Better if I just, I don’t know, hide the reactor from intergalactic visitors or something. I can make a cap for it, for the suit, easily enough.”

“And what of when you are caught unawares? What will you do then?” she argued back, making James bristle. “What of those who can _sense_ its power?”

“Myshka will _not_ be put in jeopardy,” he growled and, _oh, boy_. Maybe Tony should have avoided mentioning just how much his body had been carved into.

“I must agree,” Loki said heavily, looking haunted, _hunted_ , “but those who would come after him would be like none you have ever faced, far beyond my abilities to handle, and if Anthony were to be _taken_ -“

Tony knew all about the nightmares Loki still had about his time with the Chitauri. God, they all had more issues than a lifetime subscription to Cosmo, didn’t they?

“If you do nothing then he will be,” Korma stated, no nonsense and brutal, before turning to stare Tony down again. “You will be taken and you will be _broken_ , no matter what you believe about your strength of will. It might not happen, and they would not let you go once they had you, not if you are capable of such brilliance. Allow me to at least examine you. I may yet be able to surpass your expectations.”

Tony felt small, fragile, like he had after flying through that wormhole and _truly_ realizing the impossible vastness of what lay beyond his tiny planet. He swallowed roughly.

“Do you think you will be able to?”

“I expect so,” Korma nodded along, “or else I would not have suggested it. The damage you described is extensive, though, and I will not know for sure until I have had a chance to examine you fully.”

“And you’ll be able to do it safely?” he couldn’t stop himself from asking.

Korma gave him a look that quite effectively conveyed her thoughts on him asking questions he knew she couldn’t have an answer for.

“If it cannot be done safely, I will not do it,” was all she said, though, which might have been more for Loki and James’ sake than his.

Tony gave a jerky nod, letting the blanket around his shoulders slip to the floor and the bright light of the arc reactor fill the darkened space.

“Alright, then,” he said, unease betrayed by the rough quality of his voice. “Have at, then. I’m all yours.”

Mirran rose and headed for the flap that closed them off from the rest of the tribe.

“I will fetch food. I have a feeling we will need it.”

“Fish, if you have it,” Korma instructed as she began poking and prodding at Tony’s chest. “I don’t want anything heavy in his system, particularly if we are able to remove the device.”

Miiran nodded and left, revealing a blinding glimpse of sunlight as she went. Tony had to blink rapidly as his eyes readjusted. Loki and James hovered, clearly concerned, and he figured he should be doing something to comfort them. Really, he should.

“Hey,” he said to get to get their attention, seeing as they were so pointedly focused on the hands on his chest, “it’s gonna be okay. We’ll figure it out.”

It was a little insulting, how unconvinced they looked. Loki, in particular, was showing his strain.

“You cannot know-“

“Of course I can,” Tony cut him off. “We _always_ figure out a way to get what we want. Always. This is no different, We’ll buy ourselves whatever time we can and then we’ll go from there. The three of us? _Together?_ There’s no power out there that’ll be able to stop us.”

He didn’t believe it, not really, and neither did the others, but it felt _better_ to have it said. It gave them at least the illusion of control. They could work with an illusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost caught up with the chapters I've already had written out! I guess that means I should start writing some more... I'll get right on that as soon as I've finished with the brand NEW FrostIronWinter project I'm working on is finished. ;) But you didn't hear about that from me...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some introspection for Tony.

Tony bit his lip and buried his face in his hands. He was alone in the tent, but only because he’d demanded it. Korma’s skogkatt lay outside the door, guarding it as she’d done since their arrival. The genius felt bone-weary and exhausted, drained.

This was too much. It was all just _too much_.

Tony’d always been able to forge ahead, to adapt and adjust to whatever came his way, if only to get around it. He was no stranger to pain or struggle or having his entire world flipped on its head. Hell, he was a man of science and he was dating an alien god with magic he could barely comprehend. His other lover was the man who’d killed his parents. So, yeah, Tony was used to adapting.

This time was just _different_ for some reason. He couldn’t be sure why or what it was that made it different. He just knew that he _couldn’t fucking handle this._ He couldn’t. He really couldn’t. Call it the metaphorical straw that broke the camel’s back, but he was done.

He tried to breathe deeply around the too-tight feeling in his chest and think rationally. Logic was his friend. He’d been doing mathematical statistics for possible event outcomes since _elementary_ school. His statistics professor at MIT had proposed to him two weeks into the semester. (An unfortunate but completely serious offer that’d ended in a restraining order, but _still_.) Tony could calculate himself out of a cement filled room, much less a wet paper bag.

The problem was that he didn’t have all the variables. Yet again, his actions were putting his loved ones in danger from threats Tony didn’t even know about. Yes, they’d fight it and, yes, they’d avoid it for as long as possible, but it was still an inevitability. Yet again, Tony would have to make leaps and bounds light years past what anyone else was capable of just to _survive_ , to keep his loved ones _safe_. He would have help, of course, but that only made it possible, not any less exhausting.

Tony was so tired.

He’d been feeling it for a while, but now it really hit him. He was exhausted, bone weary and run down. He’d been fighting for as long as he could remember, against Howard’s disapproval and lack of attention, against the media’s hatred, against betrayal after betrayal after betrayal. Tony was a futurist, but what he saw coming in the future didn’t give him hope. He could think of only one way to contain it, to keep the fallout to a smaller scale. He dreaded the very notion.

In a few hours, because time was of the essence, Korma would come back to the tent and remove the reactor. She would carve into his chest and dig out the shrapnel, remove the electromagnet that had kept the tiny slivers of metal from piercing his heart, and slice away at where his flesh had attached itself to the reactor’s casing as best it could. The slicing and carving would be done by magic, of course, and the accelerated healing process afterwards, but that did little to quiet the discomfort he felt. He squeezed his eyes shut tight against flashes of dark caves, freezing water, and hot sand.

Breathe, Tony. No panic attacks on vacation.

A bitter laugh escaped him at the thought. This really was the shittiest vacation he’d had in a long, long time. It would be a longer one than planned, too, what with the healing he would need from the surgery and then the Ritual of the Sun and the Moon to bind his soul with Loki and James’. It would complicate things when he finally got back, as if they wouldn’t already be complicated enough, as if they hadn’t already _been_ complicated.

When Tony returned to Earth, he would begin the process of dismantling and destroying all of the arc reactors he’d made, along with all the blueprints and records of them, so there was no way they could end up in the wrong hands. It would mean recalling all the ones he’d donated for charity work, unhooking Stark Tower, shoving his green power department in a completely different direction. It’d be a PR nightmare Pepper would probably never forgive him for.

Somehow, the thought of having to destroy the reactors felt like even more of an invasion than opening up his chest to get that one out. At least with the reactors, it’d be easier than with his weapons. He was still trying to track down the last of those, even with James and Loki helping him.

So, yeah. Tony had needed some time to himself. He didn’t have his workshop here, or the bots, or JARVIS. This wasn’t his home and, as much as he loved James and Loki, they weren’t making him feel any better right now. Their worry and fear couldn’t be hidden any more than Tony’s own and he just-

He couldn’t _breathe_.

It was hard for him to relax in a place so foreign, especially when his lizard brain was back there screaming, “Danger!” There was nothing he could do here to be productive, no way for him to build something that would _fix_ this. He couldn’t even build something to distract himself. The only thing he had to focus his not-inconsiderable power on was the threat on the horizon. Well, that and his failure, yet again.

Always, always the same old story with Tony, it seemed. He’d do anything to change it, if he could. Sometimes, very rarely, he wondered what life might have been like if he were born a normal child, if he hadn’t been so damnably _smart_. How many of his never-ending problems stemmed back to Tony being too smart for his own good?

Howard probably still would have ignored him, maybe even _more_ so, but that would’ve been okay because Tony would’ve managed to have _friends_. He was always so much younger than his peers growing up that he hadn’t been able to fill that void, not until Rhodey. He wouldn’t have been able to build all those weapons that killed all those people, wouldn’t have been able to or _needed_ to build Iron Man… He never would have become an Avenger or fought Loki. He never would have even _met_ Loki. Chances were, he wouldn’t even know James _existed_.

His genius had brought him some of the greatest joys in his life. Without it, JARVIS and the bots wouldn’t exist. Tony might’ve settled down with someone, but it wouldn’t have been the loves of his life. Guilt flashed through him at the thought. Whatever pain he lived through, it’d been worth it. The fight was always worth it for them.

Tony took a deep, shuddering breath and pulled himself back together. _Stark men are made of iron._ Deep breath in, deep breath out. Repeat until you no longer feel like you’re having a heart attack. Mentally thank Bruce for his worry-wart lectures about meditation and healthy coping mechanisms.

He still felt like the weight of the world rested upon his shoulders. None of his problems magically went away and the tightness in his chest did not disappear, but it did lessen just a bit. Yes, the fight would be long and hard and awful, but it was a fight that was worth it. Tony could do this. He _would_ do this.

He swayed as he rose to his feet, feeling light-headed. It was both too-warm and too dark within the tent and he stumbled his way across the cushions to the entrance. The light from outside was blinding. He blinked rapidly, only to be met with the serious expression of the skogkatt when his vision finally cleared. Not far off, Korma squatted next to a pit fire, poking at the logs to rearrange them.

“Hey,” he called, feeling awkwardness threatening to crawl right up and out of his throat. He held strong to his resolve, though. This needed to be done. He was really good with things that needed to be done.

Korma lifted herself to her feet with movements that looked downright painful. Tony would practically _hear_ the creaking of her bones.

“You can come out, child,” she bid him, “just keep it covered to be safe.”

Tony wasn’t sure what difference it made when everyone in Korma’s tribe had _already_ seen the reactor, but he did as he was told.

“Where are Loki and James?”

“Fetching water. We will need much of it and it would do no good to run out at an inopportune moment.”

Yeah, no. Tony didn’t want to think about that.

“Right. About that. I know I said I wanted to wait a few hours, but… I’m ready. Whenever you are.”

Korma gave him a long look, long enough that he momentarily feared she would refuse, before nodding.

“Very well then. Let’s begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost caught up to what I've written for this series so far!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony undergoes surgery to remove the arc reactor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Graphic depictions of surgery, emotional distress, and general angsty goodness.

Loki didn’t think he’d ever feel anything but pure awe for Anthony’s strength. The mortal had unbelievable fortitude, truly. He’d faced a _god_ , unarmed and unflinching, and yet that seemed among the barest of his feats. The Norns had tested him many times, in many ways, and he always rose above. Loki was left only wondering what it was all for. What purpose did they have for this stunningly remarkable mortal? It was very possible they would never know.

For now, Loki would focus on the present. He had long-since learned not to attempt puzzling out the intentions of the Norns. Moreover, his lovers needed him. Anthony, at least, was being kept in an enchanted sleep, kept blissfully unaware of the macabre scene his chest had become. Loki and James had no such luxury.

James was trembling all over, faint tremors only perceptible because Loki had the man wrapped up in his arms. Both of them were riveted on Anthony’s chest, though Loki kept glancing up at Korma’s face as if he might glean some hint from it, of things going well or poorly. He did not spare any glances toward Miiran, acting as Korma’s assistant.

On Asgard, healing was done within the Healing Hall, a quiet, peaceful place that was kept just so by magical means. The Lady Eir oversaw everything that happened within its walls. Even on the battlefield, there was very little gore when it came to injuries. Wounds were contained quickly and many warriors carried their own healing stones for major wounds. For all his learning, Loki still forgot how different other cultures could be.

The pillows, cushions and blankets had been cleared from their tent, save for a simple mat and a small pillow for Anthony’s head. His blood soaked the mat, water for rinsing only adding to the puddle. The mat was the only thing keeping their surgical area from turning into a slurry of mud. Loki knew Korma had given Anthony a potion to compensate for the blood loss before putting him under, but that made him feel no better to see it.

That first moment, when Korma had slipped her knife around the edge of the arc reactor and into Anthony’s flesh, Loki felt as though there _had_ to be a better way. Holding James, unsure whether it was a comforting or restraining touch, was the only thing that kept him grounded. He thought the single line of too-bright red trickling down Anthony’s ribs had been bad, but it was nothing compared to what was left to come.

The reactor itself had been removed before anything else. It hung suspended above Anthony’s chest, held aloft by woven cord looped around the apex of their tent. Its wires trailed back into the empty cavity of its casing, which Korma had carved around with an expert hand. A touch of magic was all it had taken to split the case and set it aside, the reactor’s wires leading into a gaping, bloody wound. Korma then removed the wires quickly so that Miiran could clean the space, and her hands came away bloody. Loki would have feared for his painfully tight grip on James if the other weren’t holding him just as tightly.

Bile rose in Loki’s throat as he watched Korma pack bȳ pollen into the wound to clot the bleeding. He recognized the technique as one customary of hearth magic, as opposed to the high magic sorcery he preferred. Many scoffed at it, but Loki had known Sigyn long enough not to make the same mistake. He wished that could be more comforting now.

Once the wound was packed, Korma began the arduous process of divining the location of each bit of metal in Anthony’s chest and drawing it out. Digging down to each sliver would require cutting through muscles already traumatically damaged by the removal of the arc reactor and its housing. Instead, Korma removed them the same way they had entered Anthony’s body in the first place.

Her hands moved slowly across Anthony’s skin, checking bit by bit until she located a piece of shrapnel. It took a while, the first time, but she finally found the right frequency of magical energy for the metal to react to. The piece then dragged itself through Anthony’s flesh until it reached the top, floating up into Korma’s waiting hand. All the while, the pale yellow, mottled red with blood, of the bȳ pollen glittered faintly in Anthony’s chest, gleaming white bone peeking through where his ribs had been broken away during the first surgery.

It was nightmarish.

Distantly, Loki knew that seven was a relatively small number, but that didn’t stop it from seeming like far, far too many as the little pile of metal barbs grew on the clay plate where Korma dropped them. To think that there had been _more_ once, ones already removed… The god shuddered violently and James’ hand spasmed in its grip on his shoulder.

“It will be alright,” Loki murmured. “He will survive. He will heal. He will be fine.”

Loki didn’t know how, not with the state Anthony was in, but it was what he had to believe. Korma had promised. If he didn’t survive- Loki didn’t let himself go down that road.

It felt like an eternity later when Korma settled back on her heels with a sigh. A brief nod of acknowledgement and Miiran set about cleaning the pinprick-sized holes in Anthony’s chest and washing away the bȳ pollen. After a moment’s rest, the ancient elf picked up a worn, wooden bowl that had been set aside early on. With sure movements, she added a blend of dried plants, honey and more pollen. It mixed together messily and filled the tent with a cloyingly sweet scent.

James’ nails dug into Loki’s skin as the blood began to flow from the hole in Anthony’s chest once more. How much time had passed? Hours, surely. It felt both like the blink of an eye and an eternity. The worst was over, at least.

Korma pressed the newly-made poultice into the cavity off Anthony’s chest, packing it in _hard_ to ensure it was tight. As Anthony recovered, the poultice would need to be changed out three times a day and once again in the wee hours of the night. It would be far more painful for Anthony then, when he’d be awake to feel it. It was necessary, though, to keep away infection and speed the healing along. Korma had assured them there would be a pain-relieving aspect of the mixture as well. It would numb the area somewhat, though it would be too dangerous to do so completely. The genius was in for a long couple of weeks.

Bit by bit, the poultice disappeared into the wound. It wasn’t long before Korma was patting down and smoothing the top. She cleaned her hands and forearms as Miiran rubbed Anthony clean with a wet cloth. They worked together to hold his torso aloft while they wound a long bandage around him to hold everything in place. Then he was finally, _finally_ released back into James’ and Loki’s care.

They disentangled from each other stiffly to accept their charge and moved him carefully to the back of the tent where he could rest against a small mountain of pillows. James curled up against his side and, not putting any weight on the genius, wrapped his arms around the other’s waist. Loki settled in on the other side, brushing his fingers lightly through Anthony’s hair. His skin was sallow, the strands of his hair a bit damp with sweat. In a few hours, they would wipe him down with damp cloths once again. Not now, though. Not yet.

Loki kept vigil over his lovers as Miiran and Korma cleaned up the mess of blood and mud at the center of the tent. The arc reactor was taken down and tucked away in a thick leather bag. Korma presented it to Loki, who hesitated a moment before accepting the offering. No one said a word.

The road ahead was a long one yet.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony awakens after his surgery.

When Tony finally awoke, he could tell that some great amount of time had passed, though he couldn’t be sure of exactly how long. A lamp hung in the rafters of their tent, keeping the shadows at bay; so it was night? Probably? He lay in a pile of cushions that kept him propped up, and he had only to roll his head to the side to find Loki and James. They were wrapped around each other, fast asleep. Each had an arm extended out toward him, their hands grasping his where it lay limp at his side.

The thought of even squeezing their fingers was unimaginable.

Korma had given him something for the pain, obviously, or else Tony was sure he would be writhing and screaming just from being conscious. He was surprised he was even clear-headed, considering he couldn’t feel any pain at all. Perhaps all elven painkillers were not like those on Earth, though. That’d make sense. Still, the lack of pain by no means lessened the feeling of _wrongness_ permeating from his chest. He could feel the lack of the reactor. Its weight was gone, something that he had long grown accustomed to despite the discomfort that came with it. There was _something_ in his chest, but it didn’t feel right. It was _different_.

Even when Obie had stolen the reactor out of his chest, it hadn’t felt like this. There’d still been the weight of the casing. This was… It was just _gone_. There was nothing there. Even if Tony got his hands on another reactor, there would be nowhere to put it. No, _no!_ He would _die_ without the reactor!

His muscles twitched in something closer to a small spasm than any controlled movement. He couldn’t move! He _couldn’t move_! He was going to die here without even being able to wake Loki and James to help him. They were going to wake up to find him dead. He couldn’t _move!_

“Shh… You’re alright, child. Shh…”

A cool hand brushed across his cheeks, wiping away the tears he hadn’t even realized were there before settling on his forehead like Edwin Jarvis used to do when checking him for a fever as a child. Tony whined and turned his head back the other way, noticing Korma there for the first time, smiling gently down at him. She slipped her hand behind his head and lifted it while placing a clay cup against his lips. It blocked the view of his chest.

“Come,” she bid him. “Drink.”

Whatever was in the cup, it wasn’t water. It tasted strong and bitter. Korma hummed happily and kept tipping the cup up the slightest bit more and more so he was forced to drink all of it. Only when all of the drink was gone did she lay his head back down.

“Very good,” she praised. “You are a strong one, Tony Stark. You will need that strength in the times to come.”

Tony frowned at her.

“What,” his voice rasped like he’d just come off of a three-day bender, “was in that?”

“Nothing you would recognize,” she assured him. “It is a mix of herbs and magic to ward off inflammation and ease the pain.”

“I’m not… in any pain.”

“Then we know it’s working.”

He frowned at her for a moment before glancing back over at Loki and James. They were both still sleeping peacefully, which was odd. James, in particular, was not a heavy sleeper. With his enhanced senses, he was always up at the slightest of provocations. They shouldn’t have still been sleeping.

“Why haven’t they woken up?”

Korma hummed noncommittally.

“They needed their rest, so I made a tea to help them sleep.”

Tony eyed her skeptically.

“Did they _know_ it was to help them sleep?”

She sniffed haughtily.

“I told them it would help calm their nerves, which it did,” she said, as if that made it all okay.

If he’d had more energy, Tony might have been upset about that.

“Great, so my doctor has drugged my boyfriends.”

Korma chuckled.

“They will awaken in the morning and feel much better for it. I will not do it again. It is just hard, you understand, to watch a loved one go through so much…”

Tony felt a sliver of guilt worm its way into his guts, but he fought to suppress it.

“You said I should be healed in a matter of weeks?”

Korma nodded, easily going along with the change of topic.

“About two, with how I have been able to speed up your Midgardian physiology.” She moved her hands so they hovered over his chest, not quite touching. “Allow me to perform an assessment and I may be able to determine a more definite time frame for you.”

“Go for it,” he allowed, before muttering, “As if I could stop you.”

Korma eyed him critically as she placed her hands gently upon his chest. He could feel it as her magic entered him, though not exactly what it was doing once it did.

“Even if you couldn’t,” she finally said, “I am sure you would find a way to make me regret it if I did something you didn’t like.”

Which wasn’t a thought Tony particularly enjoyed, truth be told, but it was an accurate one.

“If it’s all the same to you, I’d kind of just prefer that you didn’t do anything horrible.”

Korma gave him a comforting pat on his pectoral, which he could only vaguely feel.

“I think that can be arranged. You have nothing to fear from me.”

“I dunno. You kinda came in here and threw a wrench into my entire life.”

Korma chuckled again.

“This is true. Perhaps it would be better for me to say you have nothing to fear from me anymore.”

Tony gave her a rueful smile.

“Yeah, because that’s so comforting.”

Which, strangely, it was.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and James throughout Tony's recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today I was diagnosed with tendonitis in my wrist and got a shot that makes it look like my wrist swallowed a golf ball... I won't be able to write much but I have a few chapters prepped up and hopefully that will get us through.

Loki was not above admitting that he and James hovered throughout Anthony’s recovery. It would have been difficult for them to resist the temptation, and they truly had no desire to in the first place. One, if not both, of them was with Anthony at all times. The only time Loki himself left for any extended period was when he had to make a quick run back to Midgard.

It was a simple thing to don Anthony’s face and demeanor to contact Ms. Potts. Loki had to be careful with it, of course, but that was easily done as well. An illusion of medical facilities and a choicely-angled view were all it took to convince the woman of his sincerity. The far more difficult task was avoiding telling her where he was and that it was better she stayed put and keep things quiet. In the end, though, he was able to accomplish his goal.

They did not call him Silver Tongue for nothing.

Anthony was a notable man, after all, and any unexplained absence would draw the wrong kind of attention. They would be getting enough of that for showing up again without the arc reactor. Thank goodness for those AIM fools for providing them with a believable excuse for Anthony’s unnaturally quick recovery. They wouldn’t reveal that until their return, of course, but Loki had still made sure to strongly imply it with Ms. Potts. That would be enough to ensure she kept SHIELD and the Avengers from poking their noses in where they didn’t belong before Loki and the others were prepared for them.

Those activities didn’t take long, thankfully enough, and soon Loki was scrambling back through the branches of Yggdrasil to reunite with his lovers. Things had… not been easy. The numbing agent Korma had used initially wasn’t something that could be used for long and with the pain of his chest came living nightmares for Anthony. They had lost him to the phantoms more than once already, having to hold him down as he screamed and attempted to writhe. Too much strain would worsen his injuries, but they didn’t have much of a choice. His attempts to fight his own mind’s fabrications would lead to him hurting himself anyway.

With the arc reactor removed, at least they could finally use magic to speed up Anthony’s healing process. Before, just as with the influence of the staff Thanos had given him, the arc reactor would suck the power of the magic away before anything could really be done. With it gone, there was no longer anything to interfere. Still, it was a massive wound.

Korma worked alongside the healer of Miiran’s village. There were teas and poultices and chanted spells. If he thought he could get away with it, Loki would have attempted to sneak into the healing halls of Asgard to procure a healing stone. There would be too much risk involved with that, though. If he were captured, Anthony and James would be stranded on Alfheim. While they’d be well-cared for, it still wasn’t something he felt willing to risk.

So instead they waited and stayed close to Anthony at all times. They wiped his brow with cool cloths and Loki used what spells he knew to keep the genius clean. An infection at this point could easily turn deadly. Korma changed the dressings on Anthony’s chest multiple times a day and checked the inner walls just to make sure no rot set in.

Truthfully, the rate of Anthony’s healing was a bit disconcerting. Loki was used to seeing only the two extremes. With the healing stones, or some of the enhancements certain individuals had, healing happened very quickly. Loki had witnessed that X-Men, Wolverine, grow back an entire limb in a matter of minutes. With the other mortals, as well as with the Aesir if medical attention was not immediately available, wounds of a nature that could not be healed either killed the afflicted or left them horribly debilitated. James, for example, even with his enhancements, would never have been able to regrow his arm. It was only Hydra’s arm that allowed him to function in the ways he always had before.

With Anthony’s chest wound, Loki was able to watch as it grew smaller with each passing day. The knotting of the scar tissue was extensive. There was a glistening, pale circle in the center of Anthony’s chest, from which more scars branched out. He knew, too, that the scars penetrated Anthony’s chest deeply as well, not just spiderwebbing across his skin. His ribs could not be regrown to their fullest extent, but scar tissue filled most of the cavity left behind by the arc reactor’s removal. Anthony’s lung capacity would be increased slightly, but it wouldn’t reach that of a regular mortal’s again. Those days were behind him.

Loki worried for him. But so, too, did he worry for James. The stress of the situation was clearly taking its toll. He clung to Anthony whenever he slept and constantly wore a pained expression. To see someone he cared so much for suffer made him suffer in turn. And there was little Loki could do.

“His recovery goes well,” he informed James after bidding Korma farewell at the front of their tent and returning to his lovers. “He is strong and Korma says that helps him. His body knows what it needs and is quick to accept the assistance the magic offers.”

James nodded from where he was pressed up against Anthony’s side, his nose tucked into the other’s hair and an arm carefully draped across his abdomen.

“I will feel far better when we are able to return home with Myshka healed.”

Loki nodded as he lowered himself onto the pillows on the other side of James. He reached out to begin carding his fingers through long, dark locks.

“You and I both,” he agreed. “We will return home soon, though. Korma predicts another week for Anthony to be back on his feet, and by then the village will be done preparing for the ceremony. We shall be joined together, give our thanks, and be free to return home.”

James made a soft noise of acknowledgement, his eyes fluttering closed as his head leaning into Loki’s fingers.

“You sound confident. But, then, you usually do.”

“You still worry for Anthony’s recovery.”

There was no point asking it as a question, not when they both knew the truth of it.

“Yes and no,” James admitted. “It just seems like such a severe wound. I don’t know…”

“How he could recover from it. I… confess I have had similar moments of disbelief. Korma possesses great skill.”

“Yes. She does.”

But James still didn’t sound convinced. Loki sighed and let his hand slip down to cup James’s chin. His thumb stroked along James’s cheekbone gently.

“You are fearful, for Anthony.”

“Not just for Anthony.”

Loki made an inquiring noise, but didn’t press in other ways. Pressing would only make James close up, much like Anthony or himself, but in a different way. Whereas Anthony or himself would get defensive, James just felt overwhelmed and would shut down. His mind had improved a great deal in the months that’d passed since Loki’s spell, but that did not fix all things. Instead, Loki waited. Some of the sweetest prizes, he knew, where those which came to him.

“You cannot stay hidden forever.”

“Ah. You fear for what my eventual exposure will mean for us all.”

“The other Avengers will not take it lightly, and they are far from the only threat.”

“Yes,” Loki agreed. “That is something I have been considering for some time. Once I knew my affections for Anthony were something that would not wane with time, I knew it was an inevitability. Our further association with you only compounded that, though I would have it no other way.”

“You’ve prepared for it, then?”

“As much as I can. There are too many unknowns to ever be fully prepared.”

“Then my fear stands.”

Loki loathed to admit that his own would stand beside James’s.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet moment for our boys.

Tony had never been the type to accept or appreciate coddling. He just wasn’t. It grated on him, reminded him far too much of a childhood where coddling hadn’t been _allowed_. Stark men were made of iron and Howard hadn’t been about to accept anything less. James and Loki’s combined propensities for mother henning had forced Tony to reconcile a bit of that, but he still wasn’t the guy anyone expected to sit there and be a model patient.

That being said, he was really enjoying just laying back in James’s arms, head on his shoulder and eyes half-drooped, while Loki rubbed a healing salve over the shiny knot of scaring that took up the center of his chest. It still ached, and would for some time according to Korma, but it was lightyears better than anything he could have possibly expected. Removing the arc reactor should have killed him, never mind crippling him. He would happily take slightly improved lung capacity and his chest aching whenever it rained.

“There,” Loki murmured, voice subdued. “That should do it. How do you feel?”

Tony grunted, but let his lips curl upward in a smile as he reached out toward Loki. The god caught his searching hands and brought them up to cool lips to kiss along his knuckles. James stroked his flesh hand along Tony’s side.

“Thank you,” Tony finally settled on, though it felt gravely lacking, “for everything, these past few weeks. And before. With the team. I know… I know none of this had been easy for either of you. I really did intend for this to just be a relaxing vacation for us.”

Loki’s answering smile was a sad one as James pressed a long kiss into Tony’s hair.

“It seems the Norns had other plans for us, as they so often do. It is no fault of yours.”

“No, but apparently reinventing ancient technology from an incredibly advanced, long-dead civilization that could lead to yet another alien invasion of Earth is.”

James’s hand stilled on his side for a moment before resuming his movements.

“We need something happy,” he spoke gruffly, breath ghosting across Tony’s ear in a way that made him shiver.

He blinked his eyes open fully and tipped his head back just enough so that he could _almost_ see James.

“Is this a sexy kind of happy? Because that sounded an awful lot like a sexy kind of happy and I just want to say I am very on board.”

He could feel the way James huffed in amusement. (And possibly just the tiniest bit of exasperation.)

“I was talkin’ about the ceremony,” James corrected, pressing another kiss to Tony’s hair, “about the three of us being bound together forever.”

“Miiran and the village are already well into preparations,” Loki answered, as if they somehow might have missed that. “Tomorrow, they will be ready.”

Korma had assured Tony that he’d be able to physically handle the more strenuous aspects of the ceremony by then. He would ache still and need to pace himself, but he could make it through. It did nothing to get rid of the bad taste in his mouth.

“For the record, I’m still not pleased about the idea that we’ll be sucking the life force out of you like leeches on your soul,” he groused, scowling.

He didn’t want to notice the fear and pain in Loki’s gaze, but he did. He couldn’t not notice it. It was too deep, too clear.

“If you are truly set against it,” the god said purposely, tone careful to betray nothing and in doing so revealing exactly how much he felt, “we do not have to go through with it. Above all, I could not demand such a sacrifice from you.”

“If I wasn’t sure it’d leave me gasping for breath and in a huge amount of pain, I might try to strangle you for even _suggesting_ that we won’t still be doing this.”

“Anthony-“

“Nope. No. Nuh-uh. I don’t want to hear it. I’m not second guessing myself or questioning my decision to agree. I get why you _do_ want it and, honestly, I probably would, too, in your position. I know how much it means to you to get to _keep_ us. But. That’s not going to make me feel any better about us slowly killing you.”

“It is but a _fraction_ of what I would give to keep you beside me.”

Tony tugged Loki forward by their still-linked hands until he could press a soft kiss to the god’s lips. He loved the feeling of being so surrounded by his lovers, Loki at his front and James at his back. He knew there was no limit to what he would do if there was ever a threat of losing them.

“I know,” he spoke again, “and I understand. We will do this. Together.”

James’s flesh hand left Tony’s side to reel Loki in even closer, pulling him down gently atop Tony and sandwiching him between them. Loki’s forehead pressed against Tony’s shoulder, James’s chin resting atop it and his arm wrapped around Loki’s waist.

“Together,” he agreed, his tone final.

He would accept nothing less.

“I do not deserve either of you,” Loki spoke in a voice that sounded tight and wet. Tony closed his eyes and squeezed Loki’s hands in his, “but there is nothing I wouldn’t do for you. I never expected there to be any upon your world who might hold even my fleeting attention, and yet you both captivate me without effort.”

Tony couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face.

“And to think, you were worried about _me_ getting too attached to James there at the beginning.”

“Well, I wasn’t _wrong_. I was just… surprised by my willingness to share you with him as time went on and we became better acquainted.”

“Mmm. ‘Willingness to share.’ Alright. We’ll go with that. I’m sure it had nothing to do with the fact that you wanted to fuck him senseless and cuddle just as much as I did. Or that you totally get off on how protective and caring he gets. Or that your secretly just a big, ol’ pile of fluff pretending to be a mean badie to cover up the fact that you have _feelings_ -“

He yelped as Loki pinched him lightly.

“ _You_ are a menace.”

Tony beamed proudly.

“Yeah, but you love me anyway.”

They both did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so we're getting close to the end here! I'm going to try and jam the rest of this fic out before getting back to my other chaptered fics, but we'll see how successful I am at that...


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has finally come for the ceremony that will bind Loki, Tony, and James together forever.

Tony couldn’t understand most of what was said during the formal portion of the ritual. The head priest of Miiran’s village, or whatever the guy was called, presided over the whole thing. He was an ancient-looking elf, face lines with wrinkles so deep they looked like crevices. It occurred to Tony that he’d never actually thought about what happened when an elf got old. There weren’t any elderly elves in Lord of the Rings or anything like that. At least none he knew about. They all stayed looking at least relatively young. Even Korma, for all that she was undeniably aged, had done so in a graceful and elegant looking manner. This guy had not.

Nevertheless, Tony stood before him with Loki and James, standing in a triangle with their hands united in the center. They grasped each other’s hands, one hand facing up and the other down in an alternating pattern. All around them, runes had been scratched into the dirt. They shimmered as the priest scattered ashes over them and chanted rhythmically. Miiran ducked around, under, and between them, fastening their hands together with rope that was surprisingly soft for something woven out of the long blades of grass in the prairie. Most of Tony’s attention, though, was on the two men he was being bound to.

Loki and James both looked resplendent, dressed in the traditional garb of Miiran’s people. Low-slung skirts of the same long grasses from the prairie reminded Tony of something he might see at a luau in Hawaii, though the talismans that hung among the strands less so. Still, he appreciated the fact that James’ abs were left deliciously on display. Not that Loki’s weren’t nice, too. Just. He knew James’ workout routine and it seemed only right to reward that kind of self-inflicted torture.

Headdresses of bone and feather adorned their scalps, each a little bit different. Loki had said they had been specifically made for each of them, for this very ritual. Loki’s sported long black fathers with a green reflectiveness to them, like those of a rooster’s tail or a raven. Tony’s own were a honeyed golden hue and James’ were a rich red, accented by leaves of almost the exact same color. Similarly, their bodies had each been painted with markings to indicate their unique roles in society as well as with each other.

And Loki, _Loki._ He wore his Jotun skin for the ritual, blood red eyes soft as he gazed down at his two lovers. His skin was a brilliant azure like the choicest of sapphires and Tony couldn’t wait to lavish every inch of it with his tongue. The arches of his ancestral lines stood out under the paint that covered him and it looked just breathtaking. Tony felt so _proud_ of him, to be able to stand here in the skin he was born with, showing it off with indifference, if not pride. He loved all of who Loki was and he wished for Loki to feel the same. He gave each of their hands a squeeze and smiled brightly up at them. For all that he had reservations about this ritual, it was still an exciting thing. There was nothing he could possibly want more than to be bound to his lovers forever. Take that, commitment issues.

Tony’s chest still ached, but the pain was bearable. Korma had assured him it would likely fade completely once the ritual was completed. Between Loki’s Jotun heritage and the serum in James’ veins, Tony should get quite a hit on the healing factor end of the spectrum. Plus, there would be a _lot_ of endorphins and dopamine at play and Tony had found that there were rarely better painkillers than that. Besides adrenalin, but that shouldn’t be a problem either.

Miiran tied off yet another knot with a sense of finality, bowing her head low and stepping back out of the encircling runes. The priest approached them, placing the now-empty bowl of ash atop their bound hands. He then swiped two fingers through the soot that remained and raised them to James’ chest, carefully drawing out yet another rune over his heart, a spot left bare of their painted markings. He repeated the process with Loki and Tony each before stepping back just enough to put their little threesome between himself and the entirety of Miiran’s gathered village and raised his arms out, spread wide and palms just barely above his head.

“Speak now,” he intoned, “that your hearts and souls may be laid bare and ready.”

Tony felt Loki’s fingers twitch minutely against his own, a smile playing across his lips. His ruby gaze slid between them before settling on Tony’s face.

“Anthony, before I met you, I would have never believed a mortal could hold my attention. Yet now I find myself captivated by two mortals who have shown me a brilliance in life that I, for all my centuries of life, have never been able to find on my own. James, I underestimated you, something I have often chided others for doing so to me. Thank you for showing me the error of my ways. The two of you… you make me believe there could be more to my life than what I have imagined and reached for. You have shown me what true greatness is, and it has nothing to do with power. My heart calls for you both, and my soul sings to have you close.”

Tony squeezed his fingers tightly, giving him an encouraging nod before looking over at James. They’d decided James would go in the middle, as he was less of a wordsmith than either of them. Tony didn’t want him feeling pressured, though it didn’t look like he was feeling nervous at all. Like Loki, James was smiling softly. It was his eyes, though, that gave away the unbridled joy he was feeling. Tony wasn’t sure he’d ever seen the man with his emotions so on display.

“I love you both,” he spoke in deep tones, laced with seriousness and gravity, “more than I know how to express. Thank you for saving me. In every way I could have possibly been saved.”

The wide smile was impossible to keep off of Tony’s face. He wanted so badly to just tug the two of them down for kisses, his chest aching for a whole new reason now. He’d known how they felt, of course he did. He was a certified genius. This wasn’t even the first time they’d said as much. But… there was something about the formal setting, about laying it all out of the table for the whole village to see, knowing that in a few short minutes they would be swept up in the magic that bound them together for all eternity. It was moving, okay? So sue him for having an emotion over it.

“I don’t deserve you,” he managed to choke out, which wasn’t at all what he’d planned to say. “Either of you. I just-I’m just so, impossibly lucky and I can’t bear the thought of losing you. I’ve always felt like I’m not enough, that I have to earn the affection of the people I love. And I _know_ what you want to say to that, but I can’t help it. I think I should get points for being conscious of it, at the very least.”

Loki huffed, but he looked amused, so Tony kept right on going.

“I’ve never felt like I’ve belonged somewhere the way I feel like I belong with the two of you,” he confessed. “I’ve spent so long trying to build a home. Even with bringing the Avengers, my team and friends, into my tower didn’t work. And now… It didn’t end the way I’d hoped it would. It’s unfathomable to me that you both could want me so much, could want to spend the rest of your lives with me. I will _never_ take that for granted. You are more important to me than anything else in my life.”

He dropped his gaze to their hands, unable to look them in the eyes, but that was okay. Their hands clung to his just as hard as he clung to them.

The priest nodded approvingly.

“Before all of nature and the clan, you have proclaimed yourselves. There is nothing left to hide and no reason to do so. You have been judged by the elders of our people and found matched in spirit. For all that you give, you will be given by each other. Your souls will be entwined throughout your lives and beyond. Never again shall any of you be alone, but always tied to one another as surely as two vines knotted together by the Great Hunter. May His blessing be upon you as you consecrate this unity with each other and the clan. May you never feel that this sets you apart, for all that you are bound together. The Great Hunter belongs to His clan just as His clan belongs to Him. So, too, do you belong to us and we to you. As our hands are upon you, so too are His.”

Then the priest laid his hands on Tony and Loki, and it was like a jolt of lightning directly into Tony’s veins. He shuddered violently, only dimly aware of Miiran stepping up to do the same with Loki and James and Korma doing so to James and him, completing the circuit. More and more of the clan members stepped forward, reaching out and laying their hands on the trio of them, if they could reach, or on those in front of and beside them if they could not. Every one of Tony’s nerves felt like livewires and he could _feel_ as each new elf joined into the connection. If it weren’t for the two fiery suns he could feel, the two he _knew_ were Loki and James, he feared he would have been swept away in the current.

Someone pressed in close to Tony’s back and he could feel their bare breasts against his skin. Miiran’s hand had already crept up to tangle in Loki’s hair, pulling his head back to expose his neck to another elf busily attacking it with his mouth. James’ eyelids were fluttering as yet another villager set their attention upon his nipples. As a foreign hand snuck between the grasses of Tony’s skirt to brush across his own erection, Tony let his head fall back.

There would be time for Loki, James and himself to explore this new connection of theirs. For now, he was just going to enjoy the fact that elves had the _best_ wedding traditions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Don't yet know if I'll go into the actual full-village orgy or just skip it. I guess we'll see next chapter! If I skip it, the projected chapter number should shrink somewhat. Either way, we are close to the end!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group bonding, Alfheim style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all can thank the wonderfyl msmynx for this chapter update! I was all set and ready to work on something else before she turned my attention back to this one!

Asgard was a hedonistic society. Loki had known that from a young age. Food, drink, bloodshed and violence. The impulses of the Aesir were celebrated, not controlled. Feasting and battles were a way of life. So was sex. Loki might have a bit more colorful in his sexual history than most other Aesir, granted, but only in the variety of his partners.

The elves of Alfheim were less free with food and drink, and certainly with violence, but sex… Well, Loki had already talked to James and Tony about the elves’ free thinking on that subject. Sex was about the intimacy and connection with another living being. It was a glorious, beautiful thing. There was nothing taboo about it. It was almost as common to catch a couple in a sexual act as it was to see them kissing. Incest, friends with benefits, even business partners who regularly took comfort in each other physically was nothing to blink at. It was just seen in a very different way than on most of the other realms.

Many of the most sacred rituals among the elves involved some level of carnal input, and that of the soul bonding was no different. Even knowing most of the members of Miiran’s village, Loki found himself unable to keep track of their faces as he fucked and was fucked. He ate out a female warrior as someone else swallowed his cock to the root, someone well-endowed making themselves at home in his ass. Anthony’s fingers were twitching and spasming where they were held in James and Loki’s, as clear a sign as any of the height of his pleasure. Even James seemed unable to resist the skill of the elves, his usual stoic demeanor tossed aside as they wrung absolutely sinful sounds from him.

If that weren’t enough, Loki could feel the tidal wave of their pleasure clashing over him through the bond, just as he knew they could feel his own. Later, when everything had settled, they wouldn’t be able to feel each other as clearly. But, for now, Loki could practically feel the sensations of their bodies as if they were his own. He moaned as teeth scraped lightly over Anthony’s nipple and bucked his hips up into the sweet, wet heat that encompassed James’ cock.

They’re emotions, too, coursed through him and that was even more overwhelming. There was so much love and joy within them that Loki could feel it as tears sprang unbidden to his eyes. He knew James’ face was already wet with them and that Anthony’s heart felt like it was going to implode with all the emotion it was trying to contain. Their breaths heaved in sync as they clung to each other’s hands, still tied together from the ceremony, their symbolic binding.

Other groups and couples fucked around them, but Loki could barely pay them any mind at all. He just didn’t have the brain power to spare on it. There was too much sensation and not enough all at the same time. Never had he felt like he would actually be able to have someone else feel so strongly for him, let alone two such incredible beings as Anthony and James. Maybe that was one of the reasons they were all so compatible. Loki could feel their self-doubts and insecurities through the bond just as surely as he knew they could feel his.

This understanding of each other would only bring them closer together, he was certain. As well as they knew each other already, it would be nothing compared to what was to come. He reveled in the possibilities of being able to sense when Anthony was in a fragile place so that they could bolster him before he fell over the edge, or of being able to quiet James’ fears of his mind being stolen away again just as they were beginning to brew. How much more fluidly would they be able to move around each other? There wouldn’t be a force in all the Nine Realms that would be able to stand in their way.

He squeezed James and Anthony’s hands as best he could, sending a burst of love across the bond and grinning as they both moaned in response. The elf above him shuddered and spilled her juices into him mouth and across his face. Loki let his eyes slip closed and enjoyed the reprieve as he also came and she and the mouth that’d been on his cock both moved away. It was only moments later that he heard a quite chuckle and a rough tongue ran sensually over his cheek, licking up his previous partner’s spill. Miiran smirked down at him when he blinked his eyes open, only to dip back in to clean off his other cheek.

“You and your lovers bring a powerful energy,” she praised as she swung a leg over his waist and glanced over her shoulder to wave off the elf still buried inside of him.

As soon as he had moved on, she reached down to align Loki’s cock with her already wet and loose vagina. She sank down onto it with a gratified noise and Loki thrust up into her, already feeling his excitement rising once more. He settled his free hand onto her hip to keep her steady as they rocked with each other.

“It’s an honor,” he panted out between breaths, “to be able to connect with your people in this way. Besides, it’s been a long time since _we’ve_ been able to indulge each other in this way.”

Miiran chuckled again before leaning down to kiss him languidly. They had already been at this for hours. There was no rush or hurry.

“I do miss having you as a student,” she purred when she finally moved away from his lips. “You were always so _dedicated_ to your lessons.”

Loki made sure to shift just enough that he could hit Miiran’s g spot every time their hips met. Her enthusiastic noises told him all he needed to know about his success. There had been a time when he’d been utterly captivated by this woman. Not in a romantic sense, but in that he admired her so fiercely. Coming to study magic here in Alfheim after being raised on Asgard had been a truly eye-opening experience. Loki had traveled to other realms before, of course, but it had always been with other Aesir. Living among the elves had been so different from his previous experiences.

Miiran had been strong and independent, but still had no hesitation in showing emotion and how much she cared for her people. She was vulnerable and yet so powerful. She was supremely confident and that had spoken to Loki so intimately during that time of his life. The way she had spoken her mind and disregarded the status quo, how she had expected and pushing _him_ to do the same… It had been incredible. There was no doubt in Loki’s mind that he owed a great deal of who he was to Miiran and the lessons she had taught him. He would forever be grateful to her for that.

“I had an excellent teacher,” he responded as they picked up the pace, chasing that peak of pleasure so they could jump over the edge and start all over again. “I owe her a lot.”

The look Miiran gave him could only be described as proud.

“Passing our knowledge on to those who can do more with it than we ever could is all a teacher can hope for. You owe me nothing, Loki, except that you be true to yourself.”

It wasn’t true, but Loki knew better than to argue with her. _She_ might not think he owed her anything, but Loki wouldn’t have half of the strength he had today if it hadn’t been for his time under her tutelage, and not just in reference to his magical knowledge and capabilities.

Anthony’s hand twitched in his, a thumb running comfortingly over his skin, and Loki didn’t need words to know that his lovers understood everything that was playing out and agreed with him. Maybe one day, with their help, he might even manage to pay Miiran back for everything she had given to him.

“There’s no one else I’d rather be,” he told her, and that, at least, was the truth.

Who he was had been what allowed him to find the two loves of his life, after all, and that was far too precious a thing to give up. He wouldn’t trade them for anything, not even the throne of Asgard. And he knew they felt the same exact way.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki, James, and Tony prepare to return to Earth.

“Well, I’ve gotta admit,” Tony said with a lazy grin as he rolled over to sprawl across James’s chest and intertwined his fingers with Loki’s, “this has been one hell of a vacation. Definitely one for the record books.”

He could feel the warm happiness radiating from both his lovers, and Tony reveled in it. Tomorrow, they would return the Earth and would have to deal with the consequences of all this, would have to deal with coming up with a plan to take back and destroy the arc reactors in place throughout the world. They would have their hands full, to say the least. For now, though, all Tony wanted was to be able to lay here with James and Loki and enjoy the time they had.

Their ritual bonding had been an incredible experience. Tony honestly hadn’t known what to expect coming out of it, but the effects couldn’t be denied. There was the bond between them, of course, more muted than it had been during the ceremony but still very much alive. Tony also felt better physically than he had in probably over a decade. So many of the aches and pains he lived with on a day-to-day basis were just gone, even ones he’d pushed so far to the back of his mind that he didn’t really noticed them anymore. And being all healed up from the arc reactor’s removal…

Tony had forgotten what it was like to be able to take such large breaths of air. He felt light and like his lungs had so much more _room_. There was still some truly gruesome scarring across his chest from the surgery, but that was only to be expected. Tony would readily admit that there had been a few discomforting moments for him where he had reached up to tap on the reactor only for it to _not be there_. The scar tissue at least had a different feel than the rest of his skin.

There was also the sheer, raw energy that Tony could feel constantly crackling beneath his skin. It was like being hooked up to a live wire, without the side effect of electrocution. It was crazy to think that this was how Loki felt all the time. Tony had known, objectively, just how powerful his magic was. Thor and even Stephen Strange had said more than just a few times that Loki was possibly the most powerful magic user in all the Nine Realms. To feel it, though…

It was going to take Tony a while to get used to it all.

James hummed his agreement and Tony could feel his core flex as he lifted himself up enough to press a kiss to the side of Tony’s head. It kind of made him want to lick his way down those sculpted abs and swallow his cock to the root, never mind that they’d just finished their fifth round and could probably all use at least a _bit_ of a break. Loki groaned and swatted Tony lightly.

“No,” he commanded. “Don’t you dare. I can feel your arousal through the bond and it’s not happening.”

Tony whined.

“I can’t help it,” he defended himself. “You’re both just so hot and lickable.”

The noise James made could only be described as wounded.

“Pretty sure my dick is chaffed. I don’t even want to think about sex right now.”

 Tony pouted, but couldn’t exactly blame him. They _had_ been rather physically active lately. Even with all of his desire, Tony wasn’t entirely sure he was physically capable at the moment.

“I’m gonna miss this,” he said instead.

They all knew what going back would mean. Loki would be around their private floor, but they would be right back to hiding in public. Tony would have to face the rest of the team, too. There was still so much left unresolved there. Nothing about going back was going to be easy. They would get to see the cats again, though. That was a definite bright side.

“We’ll manage,” Loki promised him softly, running his free hand through the short hairs at the back of Tony’s head. “We always do.”

“Nothing we can’t do together,” Tony agreed warmly, leaning into his fingers.

Fuck, he loved these two so much.

“And now we’ll never be apart again,” Loki purred.

“I would feel better if we could be together more openly,” James said, giving Loki a meaningful look. “And I know Tony feels the same way. You deserve better than to be a well-kept secret.”

Loki considered them for a long moment before sighing and giving them both a small smile.

“I won’t try to like and say it’s fine. It would be pointless when the bond between us would just tell you the truth. What I will say is that you are worth it, both of you. I would rather have you in secret than not at all.”

Tony scowled at him.

“Yeah, that ‘not at all’ bit isn’t even an _option_. Let’s be perfectly clear about that, okay? You’re ours, Lokes, and we’re yours. Nothing can change that. Not SHIELD, not the Avengers, and certainly not some weird threat from space.”

Loki pulled him in for a kiss.

“Of course not. I hadn’t intended to imply such a thing. Surely you know I would go to war with all of the Nine if they so much as threatened to take either one of you from me.”

Tony preened, shooting James an approving look.

“Now that’s more like it. I was starting to wonder where my slightly homicidal maniac had gone.”

They all knew it was empty teasing. Loki might play up his insanity for fun and to throw off his enemies, but his lovers knew better than to buy into the act. Loki bared his teeth at Tony in a feral grin.

“We still have a few more hours before it is time to head back,” he purred. “What do you suppose we should do with them?”

Tony could feel the slow-burning curl of Loki’s growing desire and laughed delightedly. He might have wound up being the most… carnally motivated of the three of them, but at least Loki wasn’t far behind. James groaned again.

“ _No_ ,” he reprimanded sternly. “Absolutely not. We should pack or, better yet, try to get some more sleep. None of us got much last night and it’ll be a long day once we get back to the tower.”

Tony turned his pout back one and wiggled around a bit, making sure to run himself across all the right places of James’s body.

“Sleep? What do you mean, babe? It’s time to _get up_ now.”

Tony cackled with delight even as James hit him in the face with a pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's all for now! I'll be back again with more for this series, but I probably won't be before the new year. I'm going to take the time to concentrate on some of my other works and there will be a LOT of projects coming this holiday season. (There's still time to sign up for the Iron Man Big Bang on Tumblr! It'll be my first bang, so I'm kind of excited.)


End file.
